Sin nada que perder
by Zerohuey
Summary: Un fic. Yaoi lemon, bastante crudo (típico de mi XD). Parejas: SasuNaru, ItaSasu, SasuTodos XD. Una trama muy extensa... No se que más decir.
1. Memorias

Para mi desgracia Naruto y co. no me pertenecen u.u son de Kishimoto-sensei.

Bueno, este fic. espero que sea más largo que los que acostumbro hacer XD será un reto para mi superar los 6 caps. Así que el fic. se podría decir que estará como dividido en dos partes (ahí verán mientras avanza el fic.). Comienza desde la mitad y luego retrocede para contar el comienzo... Bueno XD ahí se darán cuenta, de todos modos no es dificil de seguir (creo).

**Advertencias: **Este fic. será bastante crudo, pero para que todos puedan leerlo podré avisos entre paréntesis paras advertir de las partes con mucho lemon y sadismo (en este cap. no habrá advertencias ya que es recién el comienzo). No tendrá tanto humor (aunque de vez en cuando un poco de gracia me vendrá bien) y será bastante trágico y emotivo, con mucho sentimiento. Estoy contra la pedofilia, pero este fic. tendrá de eso.

Será un UA, pero no tan remarcado, sino que se podría decir que siguen siendo ninjas y todo, pero las cosas no transcurrieron como en el manga-anime, ahí lo notarán.

Los guiones (malditos guiones que no salen a menos de que ponga un punto adelante) son para diálogos, las comillas pensamientos y las letras cursivas para cartas y cosas así.

Nada más que decir por ahora. Ojala lo disfruten.

**Sin nada que perder.**

**Capítulo 1: Memorias.**

El aire era helado y había niebla, las ramas y espinas del suelo se clavaban en los pies descalzos de Uzumaki Naruto. El dolor estaba en un plano secundario, ahora todo en la mente del rubio y del muchacho que cargaba a sus espadas era escapar... Huir de Konoha y sus alrededores. Una piedra oculta hizo que Naruto se tropezara y cayera al suelo, provocando que el pálido chico que llevaba rodara por el suelo emitiendo un quejido de dolor. Tras levantarse y correr hacia él continuaron con su huída. Al parecer quien los seguía les había perdido el rastro. El temor en el rubio crecía, la respiración de su amado era irregular y estaba helado, a excepción de su frente y mejillas que eran la prueba de su alto grado de fiebre. Pero al cabo de unos minutos una luz apareció en su camino como un milagro, una posada.

La cálida mano morena acariciaba la pálida y helada. En seguida un par de ojos oscuros como la noche se abrieron y una sonrisa débil se dibujó en los labios de Uchiha Sasuke.

.-.¿Lo logramos? - preguntó el que acababa de despertar. Tenía diecisiete años de edad, pero una mirada mucho más madura a pesar de sus delicados rasgos físicos -

.-Si. - respondió el rubio mientras cambiaba el paño húmedo de la frente de Sasuke - Descansa, pronto estarás completamente bien.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Naruto lo miraba detenidamente, esperaba bajarle la fiebre pronto... Las gotitas de sudor recorrían el rostro del Uchiha... Su cabello se había humedecido por el paño húmedo... Esa expresión... Sudor, ojos cerrados, cabello revuelto... Naruto recordó una tarde, su cuerpo sudaba junto al de Sasuke... Sabía que no era el primero en entrar a ese cuerpo y que tampoco sería el último, pero aun así estaba honrado...

Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre, sonrió leve pero hermosamente. Naruto le secó la cara y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

.-Estoy tan agradecido de tenerte... - Sasuke sonrió más ampliamente - Después de todo lo que hemos pasado se que seremos felices.

"Todo lo que hemos pasado...". Pensó el rubio mientras acariciaba el suave rostro pálido. "Lo conozco desde hace mucho... Aun así me parece que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que ambos éramos niños...".

Naruto se perdió en ese negro absorbente que tenían los ojos de su koi, parecía ser que la oscuridad misma estaba en la vida de ellos, pero ya no más... No más después de tantos años. Todo había comenzado cuando eran niños. Naruto solía quedarse fuera de su casa hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba. No le gustaba llegar a su frío hogar. Una tarde iba caminando pensando en hacer alguna maldad como siempre, cualquier cosa que lo entretuviera y le hiciera olvidar su soledad, esa soledad horrible que sentía al ver a los demás niños irse con sus padres... Fue cuando vio a un niño de aproximadamente su edad, un pequeño de cabello negro que miraba hacia un lago. Uchiha Sasuke meditaba sobre su patético futuro, había perdido a todo su clan a manos de su hermano mayor, se juró a si mismo vengarse, sin importar que tanto pudiera hundirse en la oscuridad...

Esa fue la primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke habían intercambiado miradas, había sido algo leve, pero significativo, ya que ambos sintieron en la mirada del otro el mismo sufrimiento y soledad... Dos almas paralelas, y por ello estaban destinados a estar juntos, ya fuera en el mismo equipo 7 o en todo sentido... Pero eso del equipo siete había sido mucho después, ellos se habían hecho amigos cuando niños, muy a su manera, con algo de rivalidad (por eso digo que este fic. es universo alterno, cambiaré algunas cuantas cosas, pero casi todo será similar a la historia original de la serie). Y mientras el rubio lloraba algunas noches en su cama lamentando su horrible soledad que no lograba comprender; el niño de cabello negro también lo hacía, maldiciendo su suerte, sumido en horribles recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres y de lo que le había hecho su hermano antes de marcharse, si, su hermano que tanto había adorado hasta tal punto de obsesionarse con el, de sentir su cuerpo en las noches que se metía a su cama y se abrazaba a el buscando refugio al frío y al temor infantil... Su hermano lo había herido en lo más profundo, le había arrebatado a sus seres amados y había extinguido ese amor que el pequeño tenía para con el cuando lo forzó haciéndole cosas que su pequeña mente no comprendía, abusos extraños y dolorosos marcando así su vida.

Cada tarde Naruto daba una vuelta esperando ver a su amigo, a pesar de que no habían intercambiado palabras jamás, sentía que era su amigo. Pero una tarde no lo encontró, no estaba por ni un lado. Una gran tristeza invadió a Naruto, que se conformaba con solo mirarlo y preguntarse qué tanto pensaba ese niño de cabello negro y mirada perdida, quería saber sobre el, preguntarle por qué parecía estar siempre ausente, triste y lleno de odio, compartir su desdicha con el. Fue cuando apareció, detrás de Naruto, caminando apurado, pasó por su lado con la cabeza baja, llevaba un bolso pequeño que hacía ruido dejando adivinar que en su interior habían algunos metales, monedas posiblemente. El rostro del kitsune se alegró y en cuanto el niño pasó por su lado casi sin prestarle atención, le tomó la mano haciéndolo detener y dándole una cálida sonrisa sin soltar aun su mano. Sasuke lo miró extrañado y con algo de molestia; ¿quién se creía que era ese chico rubio para detenerlo en su camino a casa y a demás para sonreír como si fueran conocidos? Entonces Sasuke lo reconoció, era el niño con el que había intercambiado miradas una vez. Su rostro frío y molesto se suavizó, dejando brotar una sonrisa cálida (esa del cap. 134 XD imaginen que este es el origen de esa hermosa escena chibi-yaoi XD donde se toman de la mano y se sonrién) mientras miraba su rostro y sentía su mano en la suya. Se fueron caminando juntos a casa, el rubio no paraba de hablar.

.-.¿Qué llevas en ese bolso? - preguntó -

.-... Dinero. - respondió Sasuke sin intención de hablar mucho -

.-Oh... Podrás comprar mucho ramen con eso de seguro. - Naruto sonrió con la esperanza de que Sasuke le invitara a comer -

.-Supongo que si. - el pequeño Uchiha apuró el paso, entonces Naruto lo siguió casi corriendo -

.-.¿Te gusta el ramen? A mi me encanta, podríamos ir a comer, y si no te gustan entonces comemos otra cosa. Vivo solo y confieso que tengo hambre jajaja, se me hace agua la boca de pensar en un rico plato de ramen o en un helado también, ¿te gusta el helado? De seguro que si, a todos nos gusta; por cierto, siempre te veo solo, ¿por qué es eso, no te gusta jugar con los demás niños? - Naruto dejó de hablar al ver la mirada de fastidio de su compañero de caminata -

.-Hazme un favor. - dijo seriamente Sasuke, a lo que Naruto lo miró sonriendo - Solo estate callado.

Naruto se limitó a caminar en silencio, estaba algo triste, parecía que nunca le agradaría a alguien, pero con ese niño de mirada fría no se rendiría, ya que sentía afinidad en el. El kitsune se detuvo cuando su acompañante lo hizo.

.-Por aquí está mi casa, así que me voy. - Sasuke se dio la media vuelta pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo -

.-Espera. - Naruto sonrió - Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

.-...Uchiha Sasuke. - una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios de ambos. Luego Sasuke se marchó -

Los días transcurrieron y Naruto fue conciente de la fama que Sasuke estaba ganando entre las niñas y la admiración de los profesores, poco a poco el Uchiha se fue convirtiendo en la inspiración del Uzumaki, en su rival a pesar de que este no lo considerara muy digno. Una tarde Naruto luchaba por conseguir una manzana de un árbol, la cual estaba casi en las últimas ramas. Tenia demasiada hambre, casi no había comido en el día. Fue cuando Sasuke pasó por ahí y lo miró a lo lejos, siendo testigo de sus fallidos intentos por llegar a la manzana; caminó hasta el rubio, sacó un kunai y lo lanzó a la rama, la manzana cayó en las manos de Naruto quien miró al Uchiha con asombro. Iba de darle las gracias, pero no alcanzó, ya que un empujón por parte del pequeño vengador lo tumbó al suelo mientras murmuraba unas palabras de burla:"usuraronkachi". Y para cuando Naruto se reincorporó Sasuke ya estaba lejos. Pensó en seguirlo para obligarlo a pedir perdón, pero al dar unos pasos sintió algo pesado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se metió la mano y sacó un monedero de ranita lleno de dinero. Sonrió complacido, Sasuke lo había tumbado para aprovechar de darle el dinero... ¡Entonces ahora debía seguirlo para darle las gracias! Sasuke escuchó los pasos apurados que estaban tras el, no quería que ese rubio baka lo siguiera, sería arriesgado para lo que pensaba hacer, entonces corrió rápido hasta dejarlo atrás. Tenía cosas que hacer, debía conseguir más dinero y por ahora la única forma que se le ocurría era pedir y robar; sabía que con lo que había heredado de sus padres no viviría para siempre, a demas... ahora cierto niño con cara de zorrito necesitaba ayuda, alguien tenía que darle algo con que comprar sus alimentos. Sasuke frunció el seño, estaba preocupándose por Naruto, eso no debía ser, pero no podía evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio salió de su casa y se encontró con un paquetito en la entrada de su puerta, lo tomó y lo abrió esperando encontrar alguna mala broma o algo que alguien hubiera dejado con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mal, pero no fue así; en el interior había dinero y frutas. Luego de ese día Naruto siguió encontrando obsequios de caridad, estaba seguro de que era Sasuke quien se los daba, pero no se atrevía a agradecer, ya que conforme pasaban los años el Uchiha se volvía más y más arrogante y serio - hábil también -, por lo que Naruto decidió tomarlo como su rival, pero sin perder nunca ese aprecio e intriga que tenía en el.

La mente de Naruto dejó de viajar en recuerdos pasados cuado Sasuke tosió a su lado.

.-.¿En qué pensabas? - preguntó el vengador -

.-Recordaba cosas de cuando éramos niños. - sonrió Naruto luego de responder -. ¿ Y tu?

.-También... - dijo Sasuke. Luego cerró los ojos y dijo con voz apagada - Aunque a veces quisiera dejar de recordar...

Sasuke había cumplido once años, ya no robaba, no tenía la altura de un niño y eso dificultaba demasiado las cosas, a demás que si era sorprendido en un acto así de seguro los profesores dejarían de tenerlo como el favorito y por consecuencia no se esmerarían tanto en enseñarle, y aprender era lo primordial para su camino a la venganza. Algo que no había podido dejar de hacer era dejar pequeñas ofrendas para el Uzumaki. Luego de entrenar se fue a su cuarto a dormir a pesar de que aun era temprano, ahí lo invadió la pesadilla de sus recuerdos más horribles: todo lo que había amado a su hermano y creía que este lo había amado a el para luego partirle el corazón masacrando a su clan y violándolo. Se despertó sintiendo la ira fluir por sus venas, pero también una idea... una horrible pero práctica idea. Su hermano siempre le decía lo hermoso que era, mucha gente lo hacía, es más, casi todas las chicas de Konoha lo adoraban... Se vistió con determinación y salió de su casa con la cabeza hecha un caos, mil cosas le venían a mente: lo poco que le estaba quedando para comer, su venganza, lo aun más poco que debía comer Naruto, conseguir una forma de lograr sus ideales y luego... la frase que marcó su camino de vida: "No importa que tanto me hunda en la oscuridad". Suspiró y continuó su camino hacia las afueras de Konoha, exactamente a una casa muy colorida que no cerraba sus puertas casi nunca, había oído a los hombres maduros hablar de ella, era el prostíbulo que quedaba fuera de Konoha.

Por azares de la vida, Naruto se encontraba arrojando piedritas a la ventana de una casa abandonada mientras se preguntaba por qué ese día no había encontrado ni una mísera dotación por parte del Uchiha, más que molesto estaba preocupado. Sin saber por qué, sus pies lo llevaron a las afueras de Konoha. Una casa muy iluminada llamó su atención, entró y se encontró con todo un espectáculo de perversión: mujeres desnudándose mientras hombres ebrios las tocaban, risas e insultos por montón, olor a tabaco y alcohol, gemidos provenientes de quien sabe donde... pero un sonido parecía ser solo escuchado por el chico rubio; alguien gritaba desde el fondo de un oscuro pasillo, no eran gritos de diversión ni placer como los demás, estos eran gritos de dolor y de súplica. La sangre de Naruto se helaba conforme se acercaba más al cuarto al final del pasillo, la puerta estaba entre abierta los "no más","basta" y "no quiero, ayúdenme por favor" le estaban destruyendo los oídos, alguien necesitaba ayuda. Con temor acercó los ojos a la abertura de la puerta, tragando saliva antes de lograr ver algo, pero justo una mano se posó en su hombro y una mujer madura lo miró.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es lugar para niños. - Naruto no respondió y comenzó a retroceder para marcharse antes de recibir una regañada - Si buscas a tu padre mejor espéralo afuera.

¿Esperar a su padre? El no tenía un padre. Se marchó enseguida de ese lugar, le daba miedo. Se fue rumbo a Konoha pateando una piedrita mientras pensaba qué le podría haber estado pasando a esa persona que gritaba de una forma tan aterradora. Al día siguiente se asombró de no ver a Sasuke por ni un lado, ni si quiera había asistido a clases. Pero en la noche alguien golpeó a la puerta del Uzumaki, y cuando este abrió no había nadie, solo un pequeño pañuelo con dinero en la entrada.

"Uchiha Sasuke". Naruto sonrió levemente y luego regresó al interior de su casa, con ese dinero iría a comer ramen, así el pobre Iruka no tendría que sufrir invitándolo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba tendido en su cama con la mirada perdida. Había llegado de madrugada a su casa luego de lo que había hecho anoche. De solo recordarlo sentía nauseas; un dúo de hombres habían pagado una gran suma por hacerse de él. Tenían máscaras, uno era de cabello largo y negro, el otro platino y más corto, recogido en una cola. Este último fue el primero en probarlo, a causa de una orden que dio el de cabello negro. Sasuke se sintió miserable cuando el hombre de cabello oscuro dijo al otro: "prueba que tal está, ve si es digno de mi". Es ese momento solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a lo peor mientras sentía el pene de su cliente ya humedecido por lubricante, presionar contra él (dios, ¿habrá algún fic. que pueda hacer sin lemon y sadismo? -.- creo que soy la reencarnación del Marqués de Sade, escritor antiguo que solo escribía porno y sadismo XDU). Lo demás fue dolor, pero no muy fuerte, ya que el hombre de cabello platino era muy suave, tal como su superior se lo había indicado: "se cuidadoso, no deseo que le quites la estreches, de eso me encargo yo". Ante ese comentario Sasuke tembló con miedo, quería desaparecer de ahí, que su humillante situación terminara de una vez. Luego fue la voz del degustante de su cuerpo quien habló, haciéndolo sentir peor que una cosa: "mmmm... Es digno de usted; cálido... estrecho... suave". Luego la erección del sujeto abandonó el cuerpo de Sasuke y dejó paso al otro hombre, quien disfrutó al máximo de sus gritos de suplica y de su dolor. Sasuke quería ayuda, sus movimientos y lucha eran en vano, el sujeto era extremadamente fuerte, así que luego de unos minutos dejó de luchar y se limitó a gritar. Una silueta se veía tras la puerta por la pequeña abertura que esta tenía, había alguien ahí, lo podría ayudar... Pero no había sido así, la persona ahí presente se había marchado dejando a Sasuke con la esperanza deshecha. Dejó de quejarse y se resignó tal como lo había hecho luego de que su hermano no se cansara de hacerlo suyo.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, Sasuke era cada vez más hábil. Había sido nombrado el genio ninja, el mejor novato; mientras que Naruto era prácticamente lo contrario. Pero en la vida de ambos estaba destinado que se quedaran juntos, por lo que - muy a pesar de los dos - no fue tan extraño que terminaran siendo compañeros de equipo. Eso terminó causando algo de temor en el Uchiha, ya que cierto rubio entrometido solía preguntarle por qué siempre que podía se iba tan apurado y nunca salía a divertirse. Casi le causaban gracia las preguntas del Uzumaki... si este supiera que casi todas las noches Sasuke atendía tanto a hombres - vestido con un kimono de claros colores y bastante sensual para el público masculino - como a mujeres - con atuendos más varoniles o dependiendo de como lo prefirieran las mujeres - de seguro se moría de la impresión. Había veces en que Sasuke sentía que no podía caminar por la calle en paz, ya que de repente alguno de sus clientes pasaba por ahí. Era un alivio para el irse a misiones largas, alejarse de ese mundo en el cual el mismo se había metido, no era que despreciara a las prostitutas ni nada similar, sino que realmente no le agradaba ser el quien tuviera que abrir las piernas a hombres sudados y asquerosos; entonces pasar el tiempo en misiones y entrenamientos era como estar en el paraíso. Solo algo le preocupaba... Ese rubio y su tierna expresión. Tenía a casi todas las mujeres de Konoha por elegir, muchas proposiciones hechas por sus clientes, los cuales eran - algunos - excelentes shinobis, también clientas con enromes fortunas y lujosas vidas, pero no... él tenía que fijarse en Uzumaki Naruto, el dobe. No debía demostrarlo o estaría en aprietos. Y así lo hizo, mientras pasó el tiempo... Hasta que en un incidente donde creyó que Naruto perdería la vida se jugó el todo por el todo... Se arriesgó por el. Ya tenía más que claro que lo que sentía por el rubio era amor. Pero el amor trae demasiadas desventajas, sobre todo para Sasuke, ya que por un lado sabía que con su sucia vida no era bueno enamorarse y a demás estaban los celos... Naruto amaba a Sakura. Sasuke prefería ni mirarlos cuando estaban juntos, no soportaba que Naruto la mirara ni que ella despreciara al rubio burlándose de tan mala forma; por eso casi siempre la despreciaba, para que supiera lo que Naruto sentía cuando ella se lo hacía a el. De todos modos estaba feliz de haber sido el primero en probar los labios del Uzumaki, solo lamentaba que Naruto no hubiera sido el primero en probar los suyos.

Sasuke tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas antes de tener el amor de Naruto; aparte de los repetidos ataques de celos estaban también los problemas físicos y emocionales. Tener a Naruto sudando tan cerca de el en los entrenamientos era algo provocador, y más aun cuando a este le daba por desnudarse y bañarse en pleno río... Ahí era cuando Sasuke comenzaba a sentir el rozar de su ropa contra una creciente erección y se veía obligado a salir de la vista de todos antes de ser descubierto. Era penoso, pero a veces se imaginaba que sus clientes eran Naruto y hasta llegava a disfrutarlo al máximo, luego caía en la realidad y se entristecía al ver a Naruto tras Sakura y el simplemente recibiendo el placer de cuerpos ajenos. Pero pronto surgió otro problema... Uno de sus clientes más frecuentes comenzó a acosarlo a tal punto de que Sasuke quedó en estado de chock al comprobar que este sujeto lo había seguido hasta la prueba de chuunins, Orochimaru se llamaba aquel hombre, quien no contento de tener a Sasuke cuando pagaba por el deseó hacerlo dependiente suyo, para eso dejó un sello maldito en su cuello... el cual después se entretenía lamiendo en las noches que visitaba el prostíbulo solo para hacerse del Uchiha. Entonces Sasuke tuvo que tratar de centrarse más en su vida privada y protegerse de ese acosador pedófilo en vez de dar tiempo a los pedidos de su corazón y buscar la forma de tener a Naruto. Hasta pensó en irse con Orochimaru... y así lo iba a hacer hasta que... (cambiaré la historia XD en este fic. Sasuke se queda en Konoha, podría haber hecho que se fuera con Orochimaru, pero sería como en mi otro fic. y pues... aquí quiero algo diferente)

.-.¡No dejaré que te vayas con Orochimaru...! Ni con nadie más... - Naruto le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de detenerlo. Sasuke solo lo miró sin poder decir nada, su expresión interrogante hablaba más que su boca -... No lo permitiré porque... te amo... ¿Me oíste...?... ¡Te amo Sasuke!

Bastaron esas palabras para que el vengador se aferrara al cuerpo del portador del Kyuubi y decidiera quedarse en Konoha. La vida de Sasuke volvió a tener un rayo de esperanza... Pero este se apagó, así como todo en la vida de Sasuke se apagaba, y luego de tan emotiva confesión Naruto no volvió a tratar a Sasuke de la misma forma, es más, hasta lo evitaba.

Sasuke salió de sus recuerdos y miró - con rostro cansado por la enfermedad - a su koi para luego preguntarle:

.-.¿Por qué luego de tu confesión de amor hacia mi me trataste con tal indiferencia? - Naruto lo miró - Siempre me pregunté eso.

.-Porque... - Naruto rio - Me daba vergüenza y no quería aceptarlo.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien rió débilmente. Naruto le secó el sudor del cuello y luego apoyo la cabeza en la cama respirando profundo y recordando.

A su cabeza llegaron imágenes de una tarde cuando tenía trece años. Estaba espiando a Sasuke quien arrojaba piedras al lago, parecía molesto. El Uchiha había estado muy serio en esos días y a demás se había presentado a los entrenamientos con el labio partido y algunas cuantas marcas cerca del cuello. En ese entonces Naruto ignoraba la situación del vengador, ni si quiera se imaginaba que muy seguido cierto shinobi del Sonido intentaba convencer a Sasuke de que se fuera con el, primero de buena forma, pero después por medio de golpes y brutales relaciones sexuales. De todos modos Sasuke no tenía pensado irse, por ningún motivo dejaría a Naruto, menos desde que Sakura parecía fijarse en el (en Naruto). No odiaba a la pelirrosada, pero si comenzaba a detestarla con toda su alma, disfrutaba ignorándola... Luego se dio cuenta de que todo lo que el le hacía a Sakura era lo mismo que Naruto le hacía a el...

La vida se volvió rutinaria para ambos jóvenes, casi se adaptaban a sus problemas y frustraciones, ya poco importaban. Y así pasó un año, Sasuke tenía quince y Naruto catorce. Era una noche como todas... excepto porque era el cumpleaños del rubio, y qué mejor regalo que perder la inocencia, eso pensó Jiraiya, quien llevó a Naruto a debutar a las afueras de Konoha, a una colorida casa, pagó para que Naruto tuviera la mejor noche de placer con la mujer que el escogiera y luego se marchó. Naruto temblaba ligeramente, estaba nervioso, tenía que escoger a una de las prostitutas pero no sabía cual, entonces comenzó a darse vueltas por las habitaciones para buscar a la que más lo provocara. Fue cuando dio con una joven que vestía un kimono oscuro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, en los cuales había un velo negro. La muchacha estaba dormida con el cabello cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, pero Naruto sabía que era esa la que el quería. Se acercó tímidamente hacia ella para verla más de cerca, a pesar de que ya sabía que era con ella con quien perdería la virginidad o no era con nadie... Se agachó hasta quedar a su lado y le tocó el hombro, la joven se corrió el cabello de la cara para ver a su cliente...

.-...Sa... Sa... Sa... Sa-sa... ¿Sasuke? (casi escribo za za za yakuza yakuza , pero hubiera sido muy estúpido) - Naruto pensó que se trataba de una mala broma y no fue capaz de decir nada, por un momento estuvo a punto de levantarse y marcharse, pero... algo se lo impedía, en el fondo era conciente del amor que tenía hacia Sasuke y a la vez... Se estaba excitando de solo mirarlo -

Por su parte el Uchiha estaba al borde de una crisis de histeria, no era capaz de moverse ni de hablar, pero quería gritar y desaparecer de ahí. Luego de cinco segundos lo único que consiguió hacer fue agachar la cabeza y desviar la mirada con absoluta vergüenza. Con el velo que tenía en los hombros se cubrió hasta el cuello, no tenía mucho sentido, pero fue un acto reflejo, quería dejar de ser visto. Naruto por su parte estaba perplejo, seguía creyendo que podía tratarse de una mala broma por parte de su compañero de equipo, pero realmente Sasuke no estaba actuando como si de una broma se tratase. Tenía que hacer algo, la situación era incómoda.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí... Sasuke?... - le tembló un poco la voz al preguntar -

.-...Eso mismo te debería preguntar yo a ti... - sin saber que decir Sasuke optó por responder con otra pregunta -

.-...Es mi cumpleaños... Ero-sennin me trajo aquí... ya sabes a que... Fue su regalo de cumpleaños... - Naruto centró su mirada buscando los ojos de Sasuke, este no se atrevía a mirarlo... Pero luego de pocos segundos lo hizo, respondió la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules -

.-Yo... Trabajo aquí... - le costó demasiado mantener la mirada -

.-...-Naruto no fue capaz de decir nada. Luego de un momento fue consciente de la incomodidad del vengador, tenía que decir algo - Oh... ya veo... Debe ser divertido.

Sasuke lo miró con la peor de las expresiones que tenía. Incluso Naruto se sintió estúpido luego de decir el último comentario.

.-En fin... Ve a ver a las mujeres que trabajan aquí... Si quieres te digo el nombre de las que tienen mejor referencia, ya que... - Sasuke dejó de hablar, tanto porque se sentía falso tratando de aparentar calma en ese momento, como porque Naruto comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión extraña -. ¿Qué tanto niegas?

.-Es que... Yo me preguntaba... si tu... - ni si quiera el sabía que quería decir -

Ante el silencio Sasuke se puso de pie con la intención de alejarse algunos pasos de Naruto y tratar de vencer el nerviosismo, pero este al ver que comenzaba a alejarse creyó que se estaba marchando... Lo siguiente lo hizo sin pensar, solo fue un acto reflejo de sus deseos: se lanzó y aferró las piernas de Sasuke para impedir que se alejara, este giró el rostro para mirar al Uzumaki con confusión y asombro, perdió el equilibrio al tener sus pies frenados tan repentinamente, mezcló su mirada en la de Naruto mientras su boca se abría levemente pero de ella no salía ni un sonido y por último cayó al suelo por consecuencia de la perdida de equilibrio. Luego de abrir los ojos tras la expresión de un leve dolor por el golpe, Sasuke se centró en Naruto; estaba sonrojado y mirándole las... ¿piernas? Notó que al caer, el kimono se le había separado un buen poco, dejando todas sus piernas hasta los muslos al descubierto. Se cerró el kimono mientras se sonrojaba más.

"Pero... ¿Desde cuando siento vergüenza?". Pensó Sasuke luego de cubrir sus piernas de la visión de Naruto. Con sus clientes el jamás hacía eso, su trabajo era excitar.

Sasuke iba a ponerse en pie cuando sintió algo que aun aferraba sus tobillos, las manos de Naruto no lo habían soltado y ahora comenzaban a mover los dedos en formas de caricia, queriendo llegar hasta las pantorrillas. Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta ¿en realidad Naruto lo había elegido a él ante las mujeres? Analizó la expresión de Naruto, no parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía y porqué lo hacía, pero indudablemente no lucia ni molesto ni asqueado... más bien excitado. Sasuke cerró los ojos suavemente y casi sin notarlo se le escapó un leve gemido - el cual lo hizo ruborizarse aun más - cuando Naruto comenzó a delinear sus rodillas.

.-Naruto... ¿qué... qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó Sasuke no en forma de reproche, sino como para causar conciencia en el joven Uzumaki -

.-... Estoy... tocándote... - por primera vez luego de que Naruto miró a Sasuke desde que había tenido contacto con las piernas de este -... ¿Te molesta?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Muchos hombres y mujeres habían pasado por el, pero la sensación hermosa que sentía ahora lo hacía sentirse casi virginal y algo nervioso, pero al volver a fijarse en el rostro de Naruto comprendió que no era el único con nervios. El rubio no se detenía en la labor de acariciar esas piernas - ya llegando a los muslos -, pero de pronto comenzó a morderse el labio inferior y sus manos temblaron levemente al contacto de la ingle de Sasuke. Este no pudo más que sonreír, el usuratonkachi era virgen, le hacía gracia y a la vez le causaba ternura, se acercó un poco más al rostro de Naruto y tomó sus temerosas manos que dudaban si tocar o no la sexualidad del vengador, el le ahorró esa decisión y lo hizo tocarlo; Naruto soltó un suspiro de leve impresión por tocar tan íntima parte y miró a los ojos negros que tenía en frente.

.-.¿Asustado, dobe? - era hora de que Sasuke hiciera valer el dinero de Naruto, y también de que se deleitara cumpliendo sus anhelados sueños. Mostraría de lo que era capaz y porqué era el más codiciado en Konoha como en el prostíbulo -

.-Claro que no... - mintió Naruto rogando porque su barbilla dejara de temblar, Sasuke lo notó y tomó su rostro con sus manos, acercó sus labios y le dio un leve beso el cual se fue volviendo un poco más apasionado luego de que Naruto se acostumbrara -

Sasuke no cortó el beso y puso sus manos en el pecho de Naruto, lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama y luego se sentó sobre el con las piernas separadas y el kimono abierto hasta casi su entrepiernas. Esperaba que Naruto reaccionara a hacer algo más que mirarlo con la boca abierta, pero como no lo hizo se vio en la obligación de volver a tomar sus manos para dirigirlo el, esta vez poniendo una en su cadera y otra en su muslo derecho. Tímidamente el kitsune comenzó a acariciar. Sasuke se aburría de estar todo el rato sentado sobre Naruto, así que decidió cambiar de postura y estirar todo su cuerpo y recargarlo en el suyo (en el de Naruto) y así besar su cuello. La timidez del Uzumaki iba cesando, y ahora se atrevió a ir por su cuenta a masajear el formado trasero de Sasuke. El placer comenzó a invadirlos enormemente, Sasuke deseaba más que nada sentir el calor interno de ese kitsune que lo visitaba en todas sus fantasías, así que comenzó a desnudarlo e indicarle a él que le quitara el kimono. Una carcajada casi sale de los labios del pálido joven al ver la expresión de su amigo cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos; Naruto estaba completamente cohibido y a la vez avergonzado.

"Hmmm.. así que le falta confianza... No hay nada que la excitación no cure". Sasuke se distanció del cuerpo moreno y hermoso, sentándose a los pies de la cama de frente a Naruto y con las piernas separadas. De la boca de Naruto se escapó un sonidillo al ver al amor de sus sueños - el cual no se había atrevido a conquistar antes por temor al rechazo y al que dirán (por si acaso todos los temas que ahora nombro, como este reciente, y no explico mucho, los detallaré en los próximos capítulos) - desnudo con las piernas abiertas, exponiendo toda su hombría ante el (eso de hombría s eme hace un poco irónico XD), pero si creyó que eso era atrevido estaba equivocado; pronto la mano de Sasuke aferró la erección que yacía entre sus piernas y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano mientras adquiría expresión acalorada y los mechones de cabello se posaban en su cara cubriéndole parte de los ojos. "Sabía que esto daría resultado... Ya está acercándose a mí".

"No puedo creer lo que está pasando...". Pensó Naruto mientras - casi inconscientemente - gateaba para quedar más cercano al Uchiha. "Sasuke se masturba frente a mi... Cuantas veces lo hice yo pensando en el... Pero jamás imaginé que Sasuke tuviera las agallas de hacerlo frente a mi...".

Naruto llegó al lado de Sasuke y estiró la mano para tocarle el muslo con la intención de luego ser el quien masturbara, pero el vengador no lo dejó, se alejó más de el sonriendo con burla.

.-Olvídalo usuratonkachi... Solo yo puedo tocarme... - lo miró con arrogancia y sensualidad -

.-... Eso es lo que crees...

Naruto saltó hacia Sasuke y se puso sobre el, quien reía divertido de la ferocidad que había logrado sacar de Naruto... Pero no le daría las cosas tan fáciles. Lo empujo hasta la cama y se puso sobre el presionando sus caderas contra las suyas y por consecuencia sus miembros; Naruto gimió con fuerza y besó esos labios sensuales fundiendo su lengua en la boca de Sasuke quien respondía al beso asombrándose de cerrar los ojos por amor... Ya no daba más, tenía que hacer suyo ese cuerpo moreno, metió la mano bajo la almohada y saco el lubricante sin que Naruto lo notara ya que se seguían besando, lo unto en su dedo índice y este lo esparció entre los demás dedos, luego acercó la mano a la entrada y lubricó el alrededor. Pero en seguida Naruto lo apartó empujándolo de los hombros y reflejando miedo en la mirada.

.-No, no... Eso no Sasuke... Al menos aun no.

.-.¿Acaso no estás aquí para tener sexo y perder la virginidad, baka? - preguntó algo desconcertado Sasuke -

.-Si... Pero nunca pensé que terminaría siendo contigo, y no pensaba perderla de esa forma... sino siendo yo quien penetrara a una chica.

.-Oh... Ya entiendo... - Sasuke se acostó y abrió las piernas - Adelante... Aprovecha tu dinero...

Algo en la cara de Sasuke no le agradó a Naruto... ¿Qué era esa expresión que reflejaba el Uchiha?... ¿Humillación, decepción?... SI, era eso, pero también algo más, y Naruto lo notó.

.-Sasuke... - se acercó hasta ponerse entre sus piernas y acomodarse en su cuerpo - Llegué aquí con la intención de tener sexo con alguna mujer... Sexo... Pero estoy seguro que saldré de aquí luego de hacer el amor. Te amo... te lo dijé una vez... y ahora lo repito. No será sexo, y... es más, si quieres no hacemos nada y conversamos, no reclamaré mi dinero.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y atrajo a Naruto por la espalda para que tuviera mayor contacto con su cuerpo.

.-Yo también deseo hacer el amor... - besó sus labios mientras levantaba las piernas y las adhería a la cintura del Uzumaki - En este momento soy tuyo. He entregado mi cuerpo anteriormente, pero jamás mi alma y corazón, eso lo reservé para ti.

Entre besos, carisias y una rápida lubricación, las caderas de Naruto fueron rozándose contra la entrada de Sasuke, hasta dar un empujón y entrar a ese agradable cuerpo sin causar el más mínimo dolor en el joven de piel blanca (obvio que no le duele XD el pobre está mas usado XD que mala soy con el, me encanta). Naruto fue consciente que de masturbarse a hacer el amor había una gran diferencia: el calor interno, la suavidad, la humedad, el hecho de ver y sentir a la persona amada, poder oír, oler, saborear... Definitivamente no había comparación, eso era hermoso. Sasuke sabía que al ser Naruto virgen no iba a durar mucho, así que lo apartó de su cuerpo y le indicó que se acostara boca arriba, luego se sentó en su erección dándole la espalda para después quedar acostado boca arriba sobre el, moviendo las caderas en círculos y luego de arriba hacia abajo sacando gritos de la boca del excitadísimo Naruto. Pronto los gemidos ya no eran solo del rubio, sino de Sasuke también, este tomó la mano de Naruto y lo guió para que lo masturbara, y así lo hizo este, mientras Sasuke giraba la cara para besarlo y movía las caderas para darse auto penetraciones, Naruto frotaba con la yema de los dedos la punta del pene erecto, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba los muslos y luego el largo del miembro. El clímax estaba próximo, era una sensación casi desesperante e insaciable, el deseo de velocidad era enorme, así que Sasuke apoyó los pies en el suelo (similar a como cuando uno hace la posición de la araña XDU sorry, pero no se como se llamará en otros idiomas) para facilitar el movimiento pélvico para subir y bajar con la mayor rapidez posible. La mano de Naruto imitaba la velocidad hasta lograr hacer estallar a Sasuke y sentir su cálido líquido escurrirle por la mano. Un grito de placer fue emitido por Naruto al alcanzar también el orgasmo dentro del cuerpo del Uchiha.

.-.¿Te... gustó?... - preguntó entre jadeos Sasuke mientras se daba vuelta y abrazaba a Naruto -

.-Si... Mucho... - Naruto también lo abrazó y le besó la frente - Nunca olvidaré esto...

"Eso espero...". Pensó Sasuke. De verdad anhelaba que Naruto no lo olvidara jamás y que desde ahora se quedara a su lado, pero tampoco quería hacerse la ilusión, ya que después de tantas decepciones había aprendido a no sentirse en el cielo jamás.

.-Naruto... Yo también te amo.

.-Lo se. - sonrió y lo tapó con la ropa de la cama - Buenas noches... Sasuke-koi.

.-Si... Buenas noches... Usuratonkachi-koi.

**Continua.**

Bueno, al fin subí mi nuevo fic. Ojala les guste, será bastante largo (espero -.-U) y con una trama muy extensa. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Un pequeño reencuentro y el comienzo

Traté de actualizar pronto (a pesar de cambiarme de casa y todo XD). Y bueno, aqui está el capítulo dos.

**Advertencias: **Incesto, lemon, violación y sadismo (bah, lo típico de siempre).

**Capítulo 2: Un pequeño reencuentro y el comienzo de una relación hermosa.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos muy temprano en la mañana, el rubio continuaba dormido a su lado, se veía pacífico y tranquilo; aun así el vengador prefirió verlo despierto. Un pequeño cálido beso en los labios fue suficiente para despertarlo. Naruto tenía una mirada de confusión, miró a Sasuke mientras se frotaba los ojos, desorientado.

.-.¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó el kitsune con pereza -

.-...Estás en el prostíbulo a las afuera de Konoha... ¿No recuerdas nada? - el temor se hizo notar en las palabras de Sasuke -

.-Ahhhh, si, si. Jeje, gomen, es que a veces soy un poco despistado en las mañanas y más aun si sigo con sueño. - tras decir aquello, Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir. Una satisfactoria sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en años -

Lo dejó dormir unos minutos más antes de volver a despertarlo y recivir un almohadazo en la cara por parte del cansado Naruto que refunfuñaba por dormir más.

.-.¿Por qué no puedo seguir durmiendo? - Naruto se sentó y cruzó los brazos -

.-Porque hay mucho de lo que quiero hablar contigo. - Sasuke le acarició la mejilla izquierda y Naruto lo miró como preguntando de qué era lo que quería hablar - Hum, no me mires así, no es un tema especial... Solo quería que me hablaras de ti, te conozco hace muchos años y siempre he tenido intrigas...

.-Sasuke - Naruto lo cortó al hablar -, gracias por dejarme dinero por tantos años.

.-... - un rubor cubrió las mejillas del Uchiha, luego sonrió cerrando los ojos - No es nada, usuratonkachi.

.-Sabes...muchas veces me vi tentado por decirte mis sentimientos, incluso hacía cosas a propósito a ver si lo notabas. - Naruto rió -. ¿Recuerdas la vez que estábamos acalorados y nos bañamos en ropa interior en un río? Jaja, yo tuve una erección y te lo dije haciéndome el payaso. Fue para ver qué pasaba, si quizás tenías algún impulso o algo... Pero solo te diste vuelta y me dijiste "usuratonkachi" como siempre, jeje.

.-Lo hice porque noté que mi nariz estaba sangrando... Baka.

.-Oh, de haberlo sabido, jaja. ¿Y recuerdas cuando fuimos a bañarnos a los camarines luego del festival de Konoha y había una cucaracha en tus calzoncillos y saliste del camarín desnudo? - Naruto preguntó riendo. Sasuke lo miró con cara de odio y asintió - Eso fue porque le dije a Shino que te habías burlado de su peinado.

.-.¿Por qué dijiste eso?. ¡Yo jamás me burlé de el! - Sasuke golpeó a Naruto con un cojín -

.-Auch, no me pegues baka. Lo hice por dos motivos, uno porque me tenía que vengar del bastonazo que me diste por el trasero, y dos; porque quería ver si eras capaz de salir desnudo... Y así fue. - Naruto se lamió los labios -

Su tranquila plática se vio interrumpida por dueña del prostíbulo (¿se les dice cabrona cierto? XD) quien abrió la puerta de golpe.

.-Sasuke, tienes un cliente. - dijo con los brazos cruzados y luego puso la mirada en Naruto - Y tu jovencito debes marcharte ya a menos que pagues otras cuantas horas. Ahora Sasuke date prisa, ponte el kimono rosa, el cliente dijo que te quería con trajes delicados.

Luego de que la mujer se marchó, Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó desnudo hasta el armario, siempre luego de tener relaciones sexuales se daba un baño, pero esa vez no lo hizo, no quería perder el aroma de Naruto de su piel, así que se vistió tal cual. Naruto no decía nada, tenía los puños apretados y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Acababa de enterarse hace solo unas horas de la profesión de su amado y ya odiaba su situación, se juró a si mismo que sacaría a Sasuke de ahí fuera lo que fuera. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un apenado Sasuke vestido como una sensual geisha, hasta con un leve brillo rosado en sus labios y mejillas, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su koi no lo miraba a los ojos, entonces le tomó el rostro con sus morenas y suaves manos y lo _obligó_ a mirarlo.

.-Te ves lindo. - dijo Naruto sonriéndole para hacerlo sentir mejor - Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, ¿si?

.-Si... - respondió Sasuke recobrando la alegría - Ah, Naruto... Se que fue ayer pero... Feliz cumpleaños.

.-Jeje... Fue el mejor cumpleaños que haya podido imaginar.

Luego Naruto se marchó del cuarto. En el pasillo se encontró con un hombre alto y obeso, de apariencia pervertida y lujuriosa, tendría al menos unos cuarenta y cinco años. Naruto no pudo evitar mirarlo con furia y gritarle cuando este pasó por su lado: "¡pedófilo!" El hombre emitió una risa burlesca y entró al cuarto de Sasuke. Naruto se detuvo y luego regresó hasta quedar fuera de la puerta, empujó un poco hasta que logró ver algo con uno de sus ojos. El hombre besó a Sasuke, quien respondió el beso sin cerrar los ojos y frunciendo el seño con molestia. Enseguida las gordas manos despojaron al blanco y sensual cuerpo de sus ropajes, y tras recibir un golpe en la cara sin razón - el cual le dejó un pequeño corte en el labio -, Sasuke cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, se quedó inmóvil hasta que el hombre se desnudó también y se puso en posición para penetrarlo. De la boca de Sasuke no salió de un sonido, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo mientras el hombre lo tomaba y gemía al lado de su oído, pronto este se hartó de la poca participación del joven y lo miró a los ojos, molesto, Sasuke lo ignoró. Naruto estuvo a punto de entrar y golpear al hombre cuando escuchó un leve grito del Uchiha al recibir una brutal penetración, luego fue la voz del hombre quien hizo hervir la sangre del rubio: "¡Así tengo que tratarte para que gimas! Solo funcionas con violencia, ahora compláceme con tus gemidos si no quieres que te haga daño de nuevo pendejo" Sasuke se dedicó a fingir gemidos, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Pronto el sujeto alcanzó el clímax y vació su contenido en el interior del vengador, quien cerró los ojos con asco y tristeza al sentirlo ya que hasta hace unos minutos se había sentido purificado por la esencia de Naruto, ahora volvía a estar contaminado por la pasión de otro. Naruto cerró los ojos y se marchó del lugar corriendo y sin poder evitar las lágrimas y los deseos de vomitar.

Un ruido se oyó fuera de la ventana donde se hospedaban Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo que ambos salieran de sus recuerdos y se pusieran alerta. Escucharon durante unos segundos hasta que estuvieron seguros de que ya no se oía nada más.

.-Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte sacado de Konoha años atrás... Luego de la primera vez que lo hicimos. - dijo Naruto con amargura - Recuerdo cuando éramos niños. Una vez iba pasando por las afueras de Konoha y te vi lavar unas ropas blancas manchadas con sangre, en ese entonces nunca hubiera imaginado a que se debían las manchas.

.-Hmmm... Tuve muchas manchas de sangre en mis ropas y también en las sabanas... Pero sigo intrigado con lo que pasó el día después de que pasaras tu primera noche conmigo. Creo que nunca sabré que fue lo que pasó... había sido un día normal, con entrenamiento y todo...

La mente de los dos jóvenes viajó de nuevo, hasta el día que se iban a ver en el entrenamiento con Kakashi y Sakura. La timidez embarcó a ambos y durante el entrenamiento se dedicaron a darse discretas miradas por el rabillo del ojo, cada uno pensando que el otro no se había dado cuenta. Luego del entrenamiento y de que Kakashi y Sakura se marcharan, ellos quedaron a solas bajo un gran árbol con flores color carmesí, las cuales caían sobre ellos como copos de nieve coloridos. El vengador trató de aparentar seriedad y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo.

.-... - Naruto jugaba con sus dedos -

.-... Hmpf... - Sasuke soltó un bufido el cual hizo al chico zorruno voltear la cabeza hacia el - Parecemos idiotas sentados aquí, sin hacer ni decir nada... Para eso mejor me voy a mi casa.

Sasuke se puso de pie e iba a meter las manos a los bolsillos cuando algo se lo impidió; Naruto se había puesto de pie también, muy rápidamente y lo había abrazado por la espalda.

.-Perdón, es que aun me cuesta vencer la vergüenza. - las palabras del kitsune hicieron cosquillas con el aire que salió de su boca en el cuello de Sasuke, quien a penas resistió y se giró para abrazarlo de frente y tras unos segundos de miradas puras se besaron - Quiero pasar el día aquí... Es lindo este lugar.

.-Si. Entonces estaremos unas cuantas horas aquí. - respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa. Naruto iba a preguntar por qué solo unas horas, pero no lo hizo, ya que supuso que Sasuke tendría cosas que hacer, gente que atender y rato que descansar - Adoro el olor de tus cabellos mezclado con el de las flores.

Llegó la hora en que Sasuke esperaba a sus clientes. Se había desatado una tormenta, por lo que estaba metido en la cama, tapado hasta el cuello ya que llevaba un kimono blanco perla muy escotado. El clima lo estaba adormeciendo, así que se recargó contra la pared cerrando los ojos, no fue conciente del casi inaudible sonido que hacían unos pasos por el pasillo, ni si quiera notó a la persona que escondía perfectamente su presencia y que abría con calma la puerta para luego entrar y quitarse el sombrero mientras sus ojos rojos se agrandaban con asombro al descubrir al jovencito de ojos cerrados con el que se había encontrado en aquel cuarto del prostíbulo. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras los ojos color rojo vivo parecían brillar más, combinando con las nubes rojas de su largo traje. Sasuke dio un pequeño salto cuando su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado producto de haberse dormido por una fracción de segundos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un cliente, pero no cualquier cliente.

.-Orokanaro... Ototo yo (¿así se escribe "tonto hermano menor"? gomen si no es así) - la voz gruesa y áspera dejó congelado a Sasuke. Lo que menos esperaban ambos era encontrarse en un lugar como ese, Sasuke sentía vergüenza de ser visto en esa condición, también sentía furia, no pensaba entregarse a su hermano, el solo hecho de recordar lo enorme y fuerte que le había parecido ese cuerpo sobre el suyo cuando era un niño le hacía temblar de miedo y odio - Esto será interesante...

Sasuke se puso de pie enseguida y sacó de la manga de su kimono una daga. Podría haber gritado pidiendo ayuda, pero sabía que eso no tenía sentido en el lugar que se encontraba, había pedido ayuda muchas veces cuando más niño, pero un prostíbulo era así, la violencia sexual no era nada del otro mundo.

.-Así que te vendes... ¿Tanto te gustó lo que te hice años atrás que decidiste volverte puto? - Itachi hablaba seca pero burlescamente mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia su hermano que apretaba los dientes por el odio - Me gusta tu expresión, así será más placentero tomarte... Urame, nikume (ódiame, maldíceme)... No diré que vivas patéticamente, porque veo que eso ya lo haces.

Sasuke retrocedió un poco hasta notar que su espalda chocaba contra la pared, tenía que defenderse cuanto antes, así que lanzó la daga directo al pecho de su hermano, pero pronto este no estaba ahí y la daga se clavaba en una almohada (producto del kawarimi). Itachi estaba ahora al lado izquierdo de su hermano, quien volteó el rostro hacia él asombrado. Una patada lo estrelló contra la pared y luego una mano lo aferro de la pierna arrastrándolo por el suelo. Sasuke trató de incorporarse, pero de un segundo a otro quedó casi sin aire por un golpe en el estomago. Le temblaba la barbilla al sentirse presa de su hermano mayor, esos ojos rojos le causaban terror, se fundían en el hasta que notó que a penas podía moverse, el poderoso Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi lo había dejado a su merced. Un fuerte movimiento lo hizo quedar boca abajo de cara contra el suelo helado, la mano izquierda del mayor de los Uchiha lo tenía aferrado del cabello y le azotó la frente contra el piso dejando a Sasuke levemente mareado; la otra mano le rasgó el kimono por distintos lugares, dejándolo solo con trozos de la blanca tela que pronto iba adquiriendo manchas de sangre. El derrotado vengador quedó inmovilizado totalmente, tendido en el suelo boca abajo, con la mejilla izquierda contra el suelo de madera, las manos atadas - con los mismos trozos de su ropa - tras la espalda y con las piernas separadas. El traje del Akatsuki de su hermano cayó cerca de su rostro, Sasuke tembló; las sandalias hicieron un sonido fuerte al ser arrojadas lejos, Sasuke hizo un casi inaudible sonido con su respiración a causa del miedo; la camisa (o como se llame esa ropa que usa Itachi) chocó contra una de las paredes del cuarto, dejando a Itachi con su torso al descubierto, Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras trataba inútilmente de moverse; el cierre del pantalón hizo un ruido que heló la sangre del joven tendido en el suelo; la ropa interior pasó volando frente a los ojos de Sasuke, quien ya no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo; sintió las manos frías de su agresor afirmarle las caderas, no logró reprimir un sollozo, a duras penas logró mover el cuello para mirar a su niisan (hermano mayor) por sobre su hombro, adquiriendo una expresión de terror y tristeza total: su boca se volvió un leve puchero y sus ojos dejaron fluir lágrimas, para Itachi fue revivir al Sasuke de hace ocho años atrás... un placer.

.-Niisan... déjame, por favor... - Itachi ni si quiera parpadeó, su semblante se mantuvo intacto, frío y ajeno; en cambio su cuerpo se movió levemente hacia delante, rozando su pene erecto contra el trasero de su hermano menor, subiendo y bajando por la separación de las nalguitas blancas y suaves, frotándose, divirtiéndose. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la punta del miembro quedó contra su entrada, en posición para introducirse, haciendo que Sasuke recordara mil imágenes de su traumática niñez - No por favor... Niisan...

**(aquí viene el incesto-violación, lo leen bajo su riesgo, es crudo pero no será lo peor que escribiré a lo largo del fic.)**

Demasiado tarde, un grito desgarrante resonó en todo el lugar, confundiéndose con uno de los truenos que _gritaba_ junto con Sasuke mientras su luz blanca iluminaba la habitación donde un quinceañero lloraba entre quejidos mientras su hermano mayor se movía con violencia en su cuerpo. Sasuke sentía la calidez de la sangre bajar por sus muslos, el aire que salía de la boca de Itachi cuando jadeaba de placer contra su cuello, los leves golpes que producían las caderas de su abusivo cliente al chocar con su trasero y el sonido que hacía la erección al entrar y salir de su cuerpo, deslizándose con la sangre. La lluvia caía con furia, identificándose con Itachi y haciendo menos audible el llanto de un destrozado Sasuke.

.-.¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó Itachi contendiendo los gemidos - Es obvio que muchos abren tu culito día a día... (podría haber puesto traserito, pero consideré que quedó mejor la palabra culito) Esto no debería afectarte tanto. Aunque estás sangrando casi como tu primera vez...

Sasuke no respondió, tampoco dejó de llorar ya que no podía. En realidad no sabía por qué sangraba ni por qué le afectaba tanto, solo sabía que tenía miedo y que una angustia le apretaba el pecho. Rasguñó (no es que tenga las uñas largas, pero uñas tiene, como todo el mundo) el suelo y emitió un fuerte quejido cuando las penetraciones se volvieron peores, Itachi estaba por terminar. El llanto fue más evidente cuando el líquido tibio lo llenó, odiaba sentirlo, odiaba que fuera Itachi; pero dejó de llorar cuando su hermano lo puso boca arriba y lo miró ya sin el sharingan. Se puso a gatas sobre su hermanito y lamió los restos salados de lágrimas que tenía desde los ojos enrojecidos hasta el mentón, después lo beso suavemente. Sasuke forcejeó por soltarse las manos y lo consiguió, Itachi se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo, sabía que su pequeño ototo (hermano menor) era indefenso en esas condiciones, pero lo que no sabía - y le asombró mucho - era que los bracitos pálidos y amoratados por algunos golpes anteriores pasarían al rededor de cintura para abrazarlo con fuerza.

.-.¿Qué haces?... - preguntó el causante de la masacre de los Uchiha -

.-No trates de comprenderme... - respondió Sasuke sin soltarlo y hundiendo la cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de su hermano - Te odio...

.-...Esto aun no termina. - las palabras del mayor no causaron efecto en el menor, estaba resignado totalmente, ya había pasado por eso, sabía como era su hermano: incansable. Así que aguantó la nueva penetración que recibió, esta vez boca arriba, con sus piernas al rededor de la cintura y los brazos aun aforrándose a el - Mmmm... ¿Acaso te gusta que ya no reclamas?

El vengador no respondió. No le gustaba, pero se sentía extraño. Cerró los ojos y respiró el olor del cuello de Itachi, casi ni noto cuando el pene aun erecto abandonó su interior y luego estuvo frente a el.

.-Mastúrbame. - dijo Itachi en forma de orden, la cual Sasuke aceptó casi con respeto. Masajeó todo a lo largo dando placer a su consanguíneo, quien se quedó mirando fijamente el sello maldito en el cuello de su hermanito; la vez anterior, dos años atrás, no lo había notado - Así que Orochimaru ya te marcó como suyo... Nunca serás de el... Ahora lame.

Sasuke lo miró un momento a los ojos. "Está sin su sharingan... Podría tratar de huir...". Casi como si Itachi le leyera la mente, un kunai se puso contra su cuello.

.-Lame... Y si haces algo mal... - bastó con solo decir eso. Sasuke succionaba la punta y acariciaba el resto con las manos - A pesar de que han pasado años y de que has crecido... sigues siendo un niño tonto, hermanito.

Unos gemidos y luego el líquido en su boca, la mirada de su niisan le dio a entender que lo tragara todo y así lo hizo. El cuerpo del mayor quedó sobre el del menor, descansando y mirándolo a la cara.

**(aquí termina el incesto-violación)**

.-Eres muy lindo. - la voz del asesino nunca perdía ese tono frío, pero algo había en esa frase que parecía diferente. Sasuke luchó contra sus impulsos, pero fue derrotado por estos; se abrazó una vez más a su hermano y rompió en un llanto descontrolado. Itachi lo comprendió y fue siguiendo las lagrimitas con un dedo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con seriedad - Duele ¿verdad? Duele el pasado. No importa cuanto me odies, nunca dejará de doler...

Después de unos minutos Itachi se desprendió bruscamente del abrazo de su hermano y se comenzó a vestir para marcharse. Se estaba hartando de oír los sollozos de Sasuke quien estaba encogido en el mismo lugar que Itachi lo había dejado.

.-Lloras tal como la primera vez. - se acercó a el ya vestido y le tomó la cara entre las manos, luego de depositar un suave beso sus ojos se volvieron rojos por el Mangekyou - Nos volveremos a ver... Orokanaro ototo yo...

La vista de Sasuke se oscureció y luego perdió el sentido. Dos horas después despertó desorientado, no recordaba nada. Se miró el cuerpo dañado, era obvio que algún cliente lo había maltratado... ¿Pero quién?... ¿Orochimaru quizás? Itachi se había encargado de borrar todo lo ocurrido de la mente de su hermanito - y de las demás personas que habían sido testigos de su estancia en el prostíbulo -, era arriesgado para el, podían informar en Konoha que lo habían visto por los alrededores. Así que Sasuke no sabía que era lo que había pasado, solo podía ver rastros de sangre y semen por el suelo y por lo que quedaba de su kimono, también notó el gusto en su boca. Nada tenía sentido, menos la angustia que le oprimía el pecho ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Quería salir de ahí, correr lejos, ir con Naruto. Y así lo hizo, con el corazón acelerado y deshecho, con los ojos ardiéndole por haber llorado tanto sin saber por qué, se puso una capucha encima sin darse el tiempo de cambiar su ropa sucia y rota, solo quería ir a refugiarse a la casa de Naruto. La dueña del prostíbulo estaba tan desorientada como el, y tras Sasuke avisarle que se tomaría el resto del día libre, salió corriendo bajo la lluvia sin detenerse por nada rumbo a Konoha.

Parado sobre la rama de un árbol, oculto entre las hojas, Uchiha Itachi observaba a su tonto hermanito alejarse. Soltó una pequeña risa y murmuró en voz baja para si mismo: "Orochimaru... Ya veré cuando tenga tiempo... A mi hermanito no te lo llevarás".

El barro salpicaba los zapatos mal puestos del confundido vengador, la lluvia que caía en todas direcciones a causa del viento le cegaba la vista, los truenos le hacían llevarse las manos a los oídos mientras respiraba agitado, aun sintiendo esa horrible nostalgia sin explicación y profundo dolor en el cuerpo. Pero no se detendría por nada hasta llegar a la casa del rubio kitsune; y al estar frente a esta golpeó con fuerza y un poco de desesperación. Naruto abrió y miró extrañado como Sasuke entraba rápidamente a su casa y llenaba la entrada con el barro de sus zapatos.

.-... ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el portador del Kyuubi. Luego añadió con voz fastidiada al mirar el suelo sucio - Hey baaaka, eso lo limpiarás tu.

.-Naruto... - la voz del Uchiha sonaba sombría. Naruto notó (al fin) que Sasuke tenía una mirada extraña, algunas marcas evidentes de golpes en las mejillas y que por lo que se veía de sus pantorrillas corrían unos hilos de sangre que estaban manchando el suelo -

El chico zorruno lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al baño, comenzó a preparar una tina de agua caliente.

.-.¿Qué pasó, por qué estás así? - Sasuke negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía - Quítate el abrigo, esta empapado y a este paso cojeras una hipotermia.

.-Todo fue tan raro... Algo pasó, pero no se que... - Sasuke se sacó los zapatos y el abrigo y los lanzó a un rincón del baño - Desperté sintiéndome muy mal... Aun me siento extraño.

Naruto - que había estado tocando el agua de la tina con la mano derecha - se giró hacia su amante amigo y fue conciente del estado de su ropa. Antes que nada se sonrojó completamente; podía ver a la perfección el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke bajo los restos del kimono blanco manchado de sangre; luego se asombró por las marcas de golpes en su cuerpo y la sangre que antes había visto en sus pantorrillas era evidente ya de donde venía. Lo ayudó a desnudarse por completo para que entrara en la tina, tratando de quitar de su mente las ideas libidinosas.

.-Tienes los ojos rojos... - Naruto le pasó una mano por la cara en gesto gentil -

.-Creo que lloré... No lo hacía desde que... - Sasuke guardó silencio ante la mirada expectante del Uzumaki - Desde hace muchos años... ¡Kuso! No puedo recordar nada.

.-Trata de calmarte... Al menos estás a salvo ahora... aquí conmigo. - dijo Naruto con voz gentil, tratando de ocultar la amargura que le producía saber que otras personas también tomaban el cuerpo de su koibito - Ya estás a salvo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto a los ojos, estaba agradecido, tomó el rostro sonrojado de zorrito rubio que estaba a su lado fuera del agua y lo besó con amor; Naruto se lanzó al la tina - vestido como estaba - y se abrazó a ese cuerpo pálido y fornido. Sasuke le fue quitando las prendas y luego lo apegó hacia el recorriendo con manos apasionadas su cuerpecito moreno. La tina era estrecha y estaban un poco incómodos, por lo que Sasuke tomó a Naruto embrazo y lo llevó mojado hasta la cama. Las sabanas blancas con zorritos amarillos quedaron mojadas y revueltas cuando los dos pares de pies se enredaban entre ellas. El pequeño kitsune yacía bajo el cuerpo del Uchiha, los dos respiraban irregularmente y se besaban cada pedacito de piel que pasara por sus labios, el agua de sus cuerpos los hacía resbalar las manos frotando todo con ansias. Asombrado, Sasuke notó como el cuerpo le había dejado de doler repentinamente, de su interior ya no salía sangre y la angustia que le oprimía el pecho había desaparecido... Naruto lo curaba todo. La pasión se apoderaba a gran velocidad de Sasuke, el fuego característico de los Uchiha ardía en el como nunca antes, era cosa de mirar esa belleza morena de ojos azules, Naruto era quien lo encendía. Movió sus labios contra los de él para sentir esa suavidad blanda y cálida acompañada de la entrecortada respiración caliente. Sasuke bajó a provar el cuello del rubio, recargó su cuerpo contra el de el y sintió toda dureza de su koi contra su vientre, lo que produjo que la excitasión aumentara más y mordiera el suave cuellito con lujuria. Naruto se entregaba completamente al placer, no había ni un rastro de vergüenza como la vez anterior, a demás estaba en su casa y se sentía a gusto; aferró los hombros de Naruto y ambos giraro por la cama mojándola más y pegándose con las sabanas, juntando completamente sus cuerpos y proporcionándose roses que los hacían gemir, sobre todo a Naruto, ya que para el todas esas sensaciones no eran cosa de todos los días. El kitsune quedó sobre el cuerpo pálido, tomó sus muslos y lo miró a los ojos, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa le cubría los labios.

.-No, no usuratonkachi... No esta vez. - Sasuke se sentó aun con Naruto sobre el y lamió sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. La respuesta del Uzumaki fue una mirada con un poco de temor - Tranquilo... Se lo que hago... Te va a gustar...

Una pequeña radio sobre el velador del lado derecho de la cama fue encendida y una melodía lenta pero rítmica se escuchó en toda la habitación. Sasuke podía sentir el ritmo en sus actos, acariciaba y besaba con coordinación. Luego es echó hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama, tomó a Naruto de la cintura haciéndolo quedar un poco más levantado. El Uzumaki parecía derretirse por esa sensual mirada que poseía Sasuke, la forma en que movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, como el cabello iba luciendo sensual en su rostro y su boca se abría lentamente para besarlo. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando un dedo ya húmedo hacía presión abriéndose paso a su cuerpo, cerró uno de sus azules ojos en muestra de dolor.

.-Sas... - fue lo único que el zorrito logró decir antes de que un dedo le cubriera los labios -

.-Se que duele, pero pasará. - besó con ternura la punta de su nariz - Seré suave, lo juro.

Naruto se sintió más calmado y aguantó el dolor del segundo dedo. Luego no le pareció nada mal lo que sentía, incluso comenzó a apoyarse contra la mano del vengador para que los dedos quedar lo más adentro posible. Pero ambos sabían que los dedos no iban a estar ahí todo el tiempo y que algo más grande tenía que reemplazarlos... Naruto cerró los ojos con dolor mientras su cuerpecito iba descendiendo por esa dura longitud hasta conseguir tener el comienzo de ella dentro. Dejó de bajar un momento para jadear mientras rogaba por acostumbrarse. Sasuke estaba impaciente, pero permitió al kitsune tomarse su tiempo, algo que jamás sería capaz de hacer era incomodarlo o hacerle daño, él mejor que nadie sabía lo terrible que eso era. Naruto lo miró a los ojos como pidiendo perdón por tardar tanto en bajar y el Uchiha le respondió con la sonrisa más calmada que logró hacer en esas situaciones de sumo placer casi desesperante. Pero la espera fue recompensada, Naruto tomó un respiro y bajó ahogando un grito en el pecho de Sasuke cuando se abrazó a el con fuerza. A los pocos segundos Naruto subía y bajaba al ritmo de la música, Sasuke puso sus manos en la espalda de él y lo fue guiando para que se moviera hacia delante y hacia atrás como si montara un caballo, pero a un ritmo mucho más lento y sensual. Gotitas de agua mezcladas con sudor corrían por sus frentes y pechos - y más partes - bajando lentamente. Sasuke siguió una de esas gotitas que descendía por el moreno pecho hasta bajo el ombligo, perdiéndose en la erección del pequeño zorrito de mejillas rojas y labios entreabiertos soltando soniditos de placer. Pronto la música cambió y una melodía más rápida fue capturada por los oídos ninjas, fue cuando Sasuke cargó a Naruto embrazo emitiendo una risita y lo puso de cara contra la pared.

.-Solo dime si te duele y lo haré más suave... - dijo el de cabello negro mientras afirmaba las caderas del rubio -

.-Sasuke... Solo hazlo que no soporto más sin sentirte dentro. - Naruto se sonrojó al decir aquello, nunca hubiera imaginado estar en una situación así -

Ni lenta ni rápidamente entró la erección, sino de la forma prefecta. Naruto gritaba mientras era embestido con velocidad, el dolor era nulo, solo sentía un glorioso placer en su interior que lo hacía mover la cabeza de lado a lado gimiendo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes que hacían juego con las mejillas rojitas. Su orgasmo estaba cerca y la mano de Sasuke que masturbaba el excitado pene del rubio lo sabía, muy pronto sintió como por entre sus dedos escurría el pasional semen.

.-.¿Puedes... mmm... aguantar un poco más...? - preguntó Sasuke entre gemidos, el aun no acababa -

.-S-si... - dijo el exhausto Jinchuuriki (osea Naruto, por si no leen el manga...) mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos y la frente contra la helada pared, sintiendo como la dureza de Sasuke seguía entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido haciéndolo casi chocar de frente contra la pared debido a las poderosas embestidas, hasta que un calor húmedo pareció estallar en su interior, se relajó al sentirlo, Sasuke se había mezclado con el - Te... amo...

.-Yo también... - dijo Sasuke luego de abandonar el cuerpo moreno y tomar a Naruto embrazo con delicadeza y depositarlo sobre la cama -

.-¿Duré muy poco? - dijo el kitsune mirando sus manos y sintiéndose algo niño e inexperto, expresión que cautivó a Sasuke a tal punto de desear poseerlo una vez más, pero contuvo sus ganas -

.-No, estuviste muy bien. - la mano blanca revolvió los rubios y finos cabellos de Naruto haciéndolo sonreír infantilmente y con los ojos cerrados (adoro a Naruto con esa expresión como de niñito). Luego ambos se acostaron boca arriba mirando al techo, Sasuke con las manos tras la cabeza y Naruto con la derecha acariciando las sabanas y la izquierda sobre el pecho del primero, jugueteando con sus pezones rosados - La vida tiene muchas vueltas... Antes para mi esto hubiera sido solo un sueño inalcanzable.

.-Hmmmmm… - Naruto miró una manchita en el techo con expresión concentrada, luego giró el rostro y miró al chico pálido -.¿Desde qué edad comenzaste a atender en el prostíbulo?

Era un tema que realmente Sasuke prefería evitar, pero la vez anterior el ya había hecho un mini interrogatorio a su rubio, así que le correspondía responder.

.-A los once, Naruto. – Sasuke evitaba la mirada del kitsune, pero supuso que debía ser alguna mueca de impresión o interrogación – Necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir… Antes me dedicaba a robar, era fácil… Pero ya después no podía darme ese lujo y no encontré otra salida.

.-Vaya… Así que perdiste la virginidad a los once años nada más…. – Naruto se abrazó a el con calma – Como sea… Ya estamos juntos, ¿ne?

.-Si…. – algo le había dolido en el pecho al Uchiha. El había perdido la virginidad mucho antes… - No fue así Naruto… Yo… Desde hace mucho antes que no lo era. Yo… Ita… Mi hermano se encargó de eso.

A pesar de la seriedad de Sasuke, Naruto pudo sentir su frustración. Le pareció horrible pensar en Itachi tomando al pequeño Sasuke. "Probablemente por eso lucía tan serio cuando niño… Siempre me pregunté por qué era así, qué cosas pensaba… Ahora tengo un poco de miedo de adentrarme más en su vida, su sufrimiento me causa daño. Aun así quiero saber más de él".

.-Y la primera vez en el prostíbulo… ¿Fue muy terrible? – Naruto temía la respuesta, pero de todos modos la esperaba con impaciencia –

.-Pues… Si. Fueron dos personas, estaba aterrado… - se dio una pausa donde se expresó claramente su rabia al recordar los hechos pasados – Fueron Orochimaru y Kabuto… Alguien pudo haberme ayudado… Había alguien tras mi puerta. Rogué tanto por su ayuda, pero se marchó dejándome ahí… La soledad me sigue…

.-Alguien del otro lado de tu puerta… - Naruto lo abrazó sintiéndose culpable al notar que había sido el – Lo siento… No sabía que eras tú… No pude hacer nada.

Sasuke quedó algo sorprendido, pero luego para sorpresa del zorrito, emitió una sonrisa acompañada de una risita suave. "No estaba solo… Naruto estaba ahí… Aunque fue solo mi esperanza por segundos, la cual se deshizo, pero fue esperanza… Fue él".

.-Tengo que regresar al prostíbulo… - Naruto lo miró – Ven conmigo si quieres, te invito a quedarte a dormir allá.

.-.¡Claro!. ¿Pero por qué no regresas a tu casa?

.-Solo dije que me tomaría la tarde, si estoy allá para la noche tu puedes pretender ser mi cliente. – Naruto sonrió feliz – Bien, junta algunas cosas, tu pijama, roma para mañana y vámonos.

El prostíbulo estaba en su esplendor esa noche. Las mujeres bailaban con los senos al descubierto, sobre las mesas, mientras cerveza y otros alcoholes les caía por el cuerpo. Había pocos hombres, la mayoría estaba en los cuartos con alguna mujer, pero ahí en el lugar de los espectáculos había casi puras mujeres ebrias bailando semi desnudas. Las prostitutas sonrieron fascinadas al ver al pequeño niño portador del Kyuubi. Imploraron a Sasuke por que bailaran ambos junto a ellas. Y luego de un par de sakes ambos se dejaron llevar. Naruto reía en éxtasis mirando la gracia del baile erótico de su koibito ya sin camisa. Se movía de tal manera que parecía vibrar, enredarse por un tubo como una serpiente y dar acrobacias con destreza y sensualidad. Pronto para Naruto la música del lugar finalizó y solo era Sasuke alumbrado por luces azules, violetas y blancas; bailando para el, mirándolo a los ojos de forma penetrante, agitando sus hombros y su cabello con gracia. Poco a poco las luces se fueron apagando y la hora de dormir llegó. Solo se les permitía quedarse a los clientes que pasarían la noche ahí. Sasuke indicó a Naruto ir hasta su cuarto y esperarlo ahí, luego el se arregló con la dueña del prostíbulo y pidió que le descontara los gastos del rubio de sus ganancias.

Sasuke entró a su habitación, Naruto lo esperaba ahí mirando todo el suelo. Las manchas de sangre ya seca y los restos de tela blanca del ex kimono de Sasuke.

.-Alguien te hirió demasiado… Lo va a pagar. – Sasuke calmó a su koi abrazándolo por la espalda y depositando un beso en su cuello –

.-Vamos a lavarnos los dientes y a ponernos el pijama, luego ordenamos y nos dormimos, estoy cansado.

Luego de lavarse los dientes se dispusieron a ponerse los pijamas, no sin antes mirarse sonrientes en su total desnudez. Sasuke levantó su almohada para sacar de ahí abajo su pijama azul oscuro, fue cuando Naruto vio en ese lugar un álbum de fotos. Miró a Sasuke interrogantemente y luego de recibir una respuesta afirmativa con un movimiento de mano, lo tomó. Ahí estaba Sasuke de muy pequeño, en brazos de su madre. Había también fotos de Sasuke e Itachi bañándose juntos en una tina llena de espuma (eeeh, yo tengo un video así con mi hermano XD), otra donde Sasuke comía un tomate a mordidas y su hermano mayo estaba revolviéndole el cabello. Fue cuando al cambiar a la página siguiente encontró una flor blanca que había sido aplastada entre las páginas del diario. Un recuero iluminó la mente de Naruto y miró a Sasuke con asombro.

.-Esto…. – dijo el rubio con los ojos azules muy abiertos -….

.-Ah… Una vez lo encontré a mi lado… Pensé en ese entonces que el viento lo había llevado a mí como una ofrenda de mi madre… Ahora creo que solo fue una plena casualidad. -Naruto se llevó la flor al pecho y cerró los ojos para recordar con más claridad mientras Sasuke lo miraba algo extrañado -. ¿Usuratonkachi, qué haces?

Había sido un día duro para Sasuke. Tenía ocho años. Como casi todas las tardes se encontraba sentado en el muelle frente al lado, sumiendo sus pensamientos en cosas pasadas. Se sentía especialmente melancólico esa tarde, y mientras el sol se iba ocultando dejando unos hermosas rayos anaranjados brillar sobre el lago, Uchiha Sasuke se durmió ahí mismo en el muelle. Buscando al pequeño – solo para intercambiar alguna mirada lejana con el, ya que con eso se conformaba -, Uzumaki Naruto sonrió, había dado con el. Se acercó sigilosamente y al estar a unos tres metros de él comprobó que este se hallaba en el mundo de los sueños. Luego de unos minutos de contemplarlo pensó en marcharse, pero justo al girarse, el pequeño Uchiha murmuró unas palabras con una profunda tristeza: "Mamá…" _Mamá_… Palabra ajena para Narto… Se quedó pensando en cómo serían los sentimientos de Sasuke al recordar a su madre. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en adivinar como se sentía, ya que unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del pequeño. El kitsune quería calmarlo, pero no sabía como, no quería despertarlo y que Sasuke notara que él lo había estado observando. Entonces… ¿Qué hacer?... Un aroma puro y cautivante lo hizo mirar hacia atrás y ahí vio cerca de un árbol, una flor blanca hermosa, pura y de un aroma tranquilizante; la cortó y la dejó al lado de la mano del pequeño niño durmiente.

"Espero que esto calme un poco tu tristeza y soledad…". Pensó el Uzumaki cuando se dio la media vuelta luego de dejar su pequeña pero significativa ofrenda.

La voz dura de Sasuke hizo a Naruto dar un pequeño saltito.

.-.¡Usuaronkachi! – Naruto al fin le prestó atención -.¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? Que raro eres…

.-Gomen Sasuke… Estaba pensando. – Sasuke lo miró con expresión de: "¿piensas?", pero la cambió enseguida al ver como Naruto sonreía y comenzaba a hablar – Yo dejé esta flor para ti mientras dormías y parecías triste… Me alegro de ver que la conservaste.

Sasuke no pudo hacer más que sonreír y besar al rubio. Aun desnudos los dos se metieron a la cama, no planeaban tener actos sexuales, solo sentirse, esa pureza de la piel, ser completamente ellos, que la ropa no aislara a sus cuerpos deseosos de tener contacto inocente.

A la mañana siguiente el sol salió de entre algunas nubes. Los muchachos aun no despertaban, seguían abrazados y desnudos. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y un par de piernas llegaron cargando su cuerpo hasta donde estaban los dos infantes (se que no son muy niños, pero viene al caso). Con sumo cuidado para no despertarlos, una mano blanca descubrió las sábanas y una lengua muy peculiar se relamió los labios al ver esos cuerpecitos desnudos, esperando ser profanados. Ahí estaba _su_ Uchiha Sasuke… Y que maravilla, estaba con un invitado. Volvió a relamerse al mirar el par de traseritos, se daría festín doble…

**Continúa. **

Bueno, he aquí el cap. Dos XD, bastante serio. Ojala les haya gustado. En este fic. No pienso hacer líos amorosos de engaños, ya he hecho mucho de eso, lo que no quiere decir que la pareja pasará por fuertes obstáculos…

Reviws:

narutokurama: Amoooor! XD Seeeh, fuiste la primera en dejar reviw XD genial. Muchas gracias por todo mi niña, gracias por tus halagos y por tu amor. Te adoro, suerte con tu fic. (pose del buen tipo, estilo Gai XD) Te amo mi vida, trata de ser el primer reviw esta vez también jajaja, sino no importa. Bueno mi amor, besos, te amo.

Jaruka: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó el cap. uno, ojala este también sea de tu agrado. Hum, eso si, tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero todos mis fics. tienen caps. largos al menos XDU. Adiós.

hermi17: Jaja, si, Sasuke me está cautivando como uke, pero creo que le daré un giro seme. Bueno, lo siento XD pero si van a sufrir como en todos mis fics. (suena a publicidad), pero ya verás que todo saldrá (levemente) bien XD. Adiós.

Chibi-poio: Jajajaja, seeeh, mi manía por hacer sufrir al sobreviviente Uchiha XD. Que bueno que te gustó el cap. anterior. Jajaja, seeeh, Marques de Sade versión Neo XD lol, y si pues, la perverción la llevo con orgullo. Gracias, adiós.

waterflai: Jeje, corto reviw pero alentador. Muchas gracias por la palabra pequeña pero significativa que da ánimos, adiós n.n.

DarkNikaru73: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó. Gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero poder cambiar esa mala fasceta irresponsable en mi. Adiós.

kennich: Jajaja, la verdad que yo sin sadismo creo que no sería yo. Que bien que te haya gustado y perdona la tardanza, trataré (-.- prometo y prometo...) de ser más rápida esta próxima vez. Adiós, muchas gracias por tu reviw n.n.

maca-chan15: (cara de msn) Jajaja sip, ya habías leído casi too del cap. anterior XD y creo que de este también. Pero bueno, quedó el final ahí con un toque tierno de SasuNaru, y el terror de Orochimaru que llegó XD. Gracias por los ánimos Mak, a mi tmb me gustan mucho tus fics. En unas horas leeré el cap. que subiste, ya que no he tenido tiempo porque me puse a trabajar (duré un día y renuncié XDDD). Nos vemos, adiós.

ReiKaida: Wou, thanks XD. Hey! yo adoro tu fic. Hermandad! Me encanta XD contiúalo pronto también onegai, es genial! Adiós, gracias por el reviw.

Kurika-Uchiha: Me algro que te haya gustado. Jajaja, tengo esa manía de hacer a Sasuke un tanto sufrído en violaciones y cosas crueles porque me cae bien XD y no se... tengo esa tendencia de hacer sufrir a los que me agradan XD, no trates de comprenderme. Adiós.

NuriNeko: Jajajaja, SasUke rulz! XDD gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Y si, el fic. seguirá siempre con ese toque de ternura y con lemon XD aunque puede volverse muy cruel y sádico. En cuanto a lo de Naruto enamorado de Sakura, creo que haré algunos otros recuerdos de eso. Adiós, gracias por el reviw.

KeRuBiN-: Oops, creo que se cortó tu mensaje, cuando uno pone esa carita pasa XDU pero no importa. Gracias de todos modos y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. uno, ojala este también sea de tu agrado.

Cleo-uchiha: Gracias! Uh, jeje quizas si es un poco fuerte, tengo esa cruel tendencia de hacer sufrir a Sasuke porque me cae bien XD. Bueno con el pasar de los caps. irás entendiendo porqué huyeron de Konoha. Adiós.

Annika-Chan: Holas, no pidas perdón por la tardanza XD soy yo quien se debe disculpar con todos por ser tan lenta en subir los caps. Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado esa frace provocadora. Muchas gracias, adiós, espero seguir complaciendote.

Miaru: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó. En cuanto a GaaraSasu y NejiNaru no haré nada de eso, la parejita oficial será SasuNaru (por ahí andará de metiche Itachi XD) Eso si Naruto y Sasuke te aseguro que no se van a separa (no por otros amores) ni nada así, pero si tendrán muuuuchos otros problemas no menos terribles. Adiós.

R.Kirika: Muuuuuchas gracias. Jajaja por favor no digas eso XD y pss, solo hay que imaginar y pensar como pensaría cada personaje en la situación... no se, eso hago yo, imaginar (una buena musica para el momento que escribas ayuda mucho) y describir todo sin tratar de ser aburrida. Trata de que tus pruebas y cosas no afecten tu inspiración, de cada situación diaria de tu vida saca una experiencia y pásala al fic. No se... esa desesperación por tus exámenes (supongo que todos se desesperan cuando tienen las pruebas encima XD) puedes llevarla al fic. y describirla en los personajes así como a tí te pasa (no tiene que ser necesariamente que los personajes estén dando exámenes XD) Bueno, no se XD ahí verás, tampoco soy quien para saber estas cosas y dar buenos consejos. Jajajaja, seeh, Naruto rastrea a su Sasuke. Wou de verdad supusiste que mi retorcida mente me llevaría a dejar a Sasuke como prosti? XD. Gracias por tus ánimos y halagos. En cuanto a eso de mis comentarios en mitad del fic XDU tienes toda la razón y a partir del capítulo tres lo haré como me dijiste, muchas gracias por la idea. Adiós.


	3. Acoso Sexual

**Advertencias: **Actos sexuales sádicos, explícitos, bastante OroSasu y hmm, algo drogas. De todos modos el cap. estará un poco fuerte.

**Capítulo 3: Acoso sexual.**

El mundo de los sueños es un lugar perfecto para descansar y relajarse... Pero tiene sus malas consecuencias. Como por ejemplo: no advertir de que alguien te observa con malas intenciones mientras duermes.

Un hombre de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro, ojos amarillos y con una larga y original lengua, se encontraba gimiendo casi en silencio al solo ver a esas criaturas adorables dormir en paz, ajenas a todo mal. Estiró su flexible lengua hacia los adolescentes luego de haber corrido las sabanas, la dirigió hacia esos traseritos suaves y redondeados, disfrutando de sus nalguitas excitantes. Luego la desvió hacia otros lugares placenteros para los chicos, sus sexualidades; lamió primero la de Naruto - una leve caricia con la lengua -, luego la de Sasuke - un rose similar a Naruto -. Esto produjo que ambos despertaran, aun sin advertir que pasaba, sino mirándose entre ellos, a los ojos, creyendo que las carisias las habían producido ellos. Juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado por el placer que iban sintiendo mientras la lengua de Orochimaru se ponía entre los dos miembros ya erectos y hacía de las suyas. Pero pronto sintieron una presencia y dejaron de mirarse mutuamente, voltearon el rostro lentamente hacia el frente... Y ahí estaba, el mayor acosador de Sasuke, el cliente más frecuente, el mayor de los pedófilos; el Sennin del Sonido.

.-Orochimaru... - dijo Naruto con asombro al ver ante el al Sannin -

Sasuke por su parte no dijo nada, se puso de pie rápidamente y pasó por delante de Naruto. A su koibito no lo iba a usar... Prefería sacrificarse el. La risa del adulto resonó en la habitación, produciendo un escalofrío en ambos muchachos. Naruto se puso el pantalón con prisa, mirando como Orochimaru se acercaba cada vez más a Sasuke hasta poner su blanca mano derecha sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

"Bien, me tomará a mí, no le importa Naruto". Pensó agradecido Sasuke. Pero se equivocó; la mano en su hombro le dio un fuerte empujón para abrirse paso hasta el rubio. "¡Kuso, no!".

Los ojos amarillos miraban profundamente a los azules, con lujuria y determinación, dejando levemente paralizado a Naruto, quien a penas temblaba. La lengua larga acarició el cuello moreno, bajando lentamente por el pecho, recorriendo pectorales y adentrándose hacia el abdomen, bajando hasta el ombligo y tratando de meterse entre el pantalón. Pero algo lo detubo; Sasuke se acercó de un salto y abrazó al Sennin por la espalda, apegó su desnudo cuerpo al del adulto mientras pasaba las manos hacia delante para - con la izquierda - acariciarle el pecho y - con la derecha - el gran miembro ya erecto.

.-Sasuke-kun... - Orochimaru miró por sobre su hombro al quinceañero dedicándole una sonrisa con aires de serpiente -

El contacto de miradas se perdió entre Naruto y el adulto pedofílico, dejando al primero con la oportunidad de retroceder algunos pasos, pero sin quitar la vista de su koi que ahora se había puesto frente a Orochimaru, besándolo con pasión y pasando su rodilla izquierda entre las piernas de este, frotando su pene. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, pero comprendía que si el vengador estaba haciendo eso no era porque realmente quisiera, sino porque lo estaba protegiendo. El Sannin legendario se quitó la ropa rápidamente, arrojándola por el cuarto en distintas direcciones, luego afirmó a Sasuke por la cintura y lo puso de espaldas a el. El sobreviviente Uchiha sintió la húmeda lengua del hombre pálido pasar entre sus nalgas y luego de retirar sus lamidas de esa zona, apegó su ya desnudo cuerpo pálido al blanco y suave de Sasuke. Naruto estaba delante de su koibito, mirándolo a la cara con horror, se sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. Su frustración fue mayor cuando las uñas largas y afiladas se posaron el pecho de Sasuke y arañaron con brutalidad la piel joven, dejando diez cortes por los cuales brotaban hilos de sangre que adornaban la blancura de su cuerpo. Sasuke no se quejó, permanecía con la cabeza gacha mostrándose ajeno a casi todo, menos a la seguridad de su Naruto. La furia del portador del Kyuubi salió a la luz, pero justo cuando se iba a lanzar hacia el Sennin, Sasuke fue empujado hacia delante, arrasando con Naruto quien quedó entre el cuerpo de su koi y la pared helada tocándole la espalda. Los brazos del Uchiha quedaron a los costados de Uzumaki, dejándolo acorralado ahí, protegiéndolo. El kitsune seguía mirando la cara de Sasuke, sin encontrar aun sus ojos... Pero los encontró pronto, cuando Orochimaru lo penetró con fuerza, haciendo que la boca del Uchiha se abriera soltando un casi inaudible quejido de dolor y que de inmediato subiera el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Naruto. Sin embargo lo que Naruto vio en el rostro del joven agredido no fue tristeza, sino una sonrisa cálida, estaba feliz de haberlo protegido, de haber conseguido que el kitsune saliera ileso de la violación del pedófilo. Las manos morenas sintieron la calidez de las blancas, que de vez en cuando las apretaban un poco cuando una penetración muy dura azotaba su cuerpo. Cálidas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Naruto, todo parecía una pesadilla para el, era repulsivo ver la lujuriosa cara de Orochimaru mientras abusaba de Sasuke, sus gemidos constantes y sus _"Sasuke-kun"_ lo estaban volviendo loco, solo tenía de consuelo la mirada serena del Uchiha. Cuando las penetraciones se volvieron más y más rápidas y violentas, Sasuke mostró su primera reacción de temor, miró seriamente a Naruto a los ojos.

.-Vete, vete pronto de aquí. - le dijo en un susurro y con determinación al moreno que no dejaba de llorar -

.-No... No voy a dejarte aquí con el... - respondió Naruto en un mismo susurro -

.-Si no te vas... mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. - Sasuke soltó un pequeño quejido - Vete, por favor.

Naruto dudó unos segundos mientras Sasuke quitaba sus brazos de los costados del kitsune, luego este se decidió, Sasuke tenía razón. Cerró los ojos tres segundos y luego corrió a la salida, pasando veloz por el pasillo con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas ante las miradas triste de las prostitutas que supongan lo que había pasado.

.-Esos días fueron terribles... - dijo Sasuke ya saliendo de sus recuerdos y sacando a Naruto de los suyos - Pero salimos adelante.

.-Si. - el rubio sonrió - Ahora seremos felices...

Pero no logró terminar la frase con calma, Sasuke se había llevado la mano derecha al cuello, cubriendo el sello maldito y agachando la cabeza, un dolor enorme lo invadió, solo la falta de aire hizo que reprimiera un grito, para luego terminar tosiendo sangre casi sin control. Naruto, alarmado, fue a llamar a alguien de los que se hospedaban allí, y a los segundos llegó la dueña del lugar junto al rubio, solo para encontrar a Sasuke sin dar ni una reacción y con el pecho manchado por la sangre.

.-.¡Sasuke! - el kitsune se arrodilló al lado de la cama del vengador y lo zamarreó con fuerza, pero este no reaccionaba -... No... no puede...

.-Está dormido nada más. - dijo la mujer luego de estar cerca de los jóvenes y ver que el pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba lentamente - Aun así, hay que hacer algo pronto, este chico no luce bien...

.-.¿Conoce a alguien que sepa de medicina, que lo pueda ayudar?

.-Si, hay algunos médicos, pero viven un tanto lejos de aquí. Será mejor ir por uno mañana... Esperemos que el chico aguante.

Naruto se acostó al lado de Sasuke, limpiándole la frente con un paño húmedo y rogando porque se recuperara. Lucía tan desvalido, como las veces en que llegaba al entrenamiento de Kakashi todo herido y cojeando un poco. El siempre trataba de ayudar a su koi para que nadie sospechara del porqué llegaba tan cansado y herido a sus entrenamientos. Era difícil engañar a Kakashi. Pero lo peor no era solo eso, sino que Naruto notaba que Sasuke parecía volverse paranoico; decía que estaba seguro de que alguien lo estaba vigilando, y siempre pasaba con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, diciendo que mucha gente de Konoha iba al prostíbulo y que muchos habían tenido relaciones sexuales con el. Naruto no decía nada, pero sus celos crecían cada vez más y más.

Una tarde había ido a buscar a Sasuke al prostíbulo. Le habían dicho que estaba trabajando y que lo esperara, eso hizo, se sentó en un sofá a esperar... Pero dentro de unos minutos sintió sus celos estallar al máximo; escuchaba los fuertes gemidos de una mujer, dirección a la habitación de Sasuke. Pasó corriendo por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de una patada. Se encontró con Sasuke sobre una mujer de unos diez años mayor que el, teniendo sexo y besándola con pasión. Sintió ira correr por sus venas, no quería que Sasuke tratara así a nadie más que a el. Entonces caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, ante sus miradas impresionadas - en el caso de la mujer, avergonzada - y propinó un fuerte golpe con el puño en la mejilla derecha de su koibito.

-.¡.¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi?.! - Sasuke se limpió la sangre que le escurría por el labio -. ¿Que no ves que estoy trabajando?

.-Podrías buscarte otro trabajo... A demás no veo que lo pases mal...

.-Vete, vete de aquí ahora... - Sasuke lo miró con deseos de fulminarlo. Naruto lo miró de la misma forma, pero no se quedó a discutir más y se marchó rápidamente -

Los días pasaban de mal en peor; Naruto ya se había disculpado con Sasuke por su infantil reacción y este le había explicado que fingir era también parte de su trabajo, así que no era extraño que participara afanosamente de sus relaciones con sus clientes. Ese ya era tema resuelto, lo difícil era poder estar bien con Sasuke, no aceptaba salir a pasear por ahí por temor a que alguien lo reconociera como el niño del prostíbulo; en los entrenamientos estaba notablemente distraído, mirando a todos los árboles que se movían por el viento, atento a cada pequeño ruido, esperando que alguien o algo saliera a atacarlo; su cansancio también era notable, se rehusaba a hacer el amor con Naruto, decía estar exhausto. Pero lo peor para Naruto fue cuando una tarde Sasuke le pidió que dejara de visitarlo al prostíbulo.

Ya iban cuatro días sin ver a Sasuke, solo sabía de el porque cada mañana había una ofrenda de dinero fuera de su puerta. Eso le recordaba a los tiempo anteriores, a su infancia en gran parte, pero también cuando ya eran compañeros en el equipo siete; cuando Sakura se había comenzado a fijar mucho en el. Naruto en ese entonces sabía que desataba celos en el Uchiha, le encantaba... En ese tiempo se había quedado con Sasuke una noche de las largas misiones, mirando un lago bajo la luna llena. El rubio se la había pasado hablando de Sakura todo el tiempo, riendo internamente ante la expresión de fastidio del vengador, era hermoso saber que le provocaba celos.

Luego del cuarto día sin saber nada concreto sobre Sasuke, decidió ignorar la petición de este y partir al prostíbulo. Cuando lo visualizó a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar un alboroto proveniente del lugar. Corrió hacia este, con miedo de que algo malo pasara, y al entrar lo comprobó; oía risas sádicas y gritos de dolor, los gritos de su koibito. Las prostitutas estaban alarmadas, gritando que alguien ayudara al niño Uchiha. Naruto se abrió paso entre la multitud y entró desesperado al cuarto de Sasuke. Sus brazos blancos estaban esposados tras su espalda, el Sannin del Sonido lo violaba con crueles movimientos y delante de el estaba Kabuto afirmándole el rostro con fuerza mientras movía sus caderas de atrás hacia delante en su boca infantil. El rubio quedó unos segundos paralizado ante la escena, pero reaccionó cuando tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto se giraron hacia el, dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo, herido por cortes sádicos, de Sasuke, quien miró al rubio con temor por lo que le pudiera pasar. Vio como los dos adultos se abalanzaban contra Naruto, y como este no huía, sino que los enfrentaba; estaba desesperado, tenía que ayudarlo, pero le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía casi incapaz de moverse. Los gritos de la multitud del prostíbulo aumentaron cuando el joven kitsune quedó acorralado, Orochimaru de un solo tirón le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, mientras Kabuto lo aferraba de las manos tratando de inmovilizarlo.

Lo van a violar... Pensaba aterrorizado Sasuke al mirar la escena con impotencia. Pero de pronto la gente del lugar comenzó a interferir, todos se fueron contra los dos ninjas abusadores. Orochimaru podría haberlos matado a todos de haber querido, pero no era su idea destruir el único lugar que le entretenía, así que optó por marcharse del lugar, no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante a los dos adolescentes. "Menos mal...". Sasuke se arrastró hasta Naruto, quien se subía el pantalón temblando ligeramente.

.-.¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sasuke luego de limpiarse la sangre y semen de la boca con el brazo -

.-S-si... ¿Y tu? - Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que no estaba bien -

.-Te dije que no vinieras...

.-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, quizás que te hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba.

.-Pues nada que no me haya pasado ya. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a venir más aquí. - Sasuke miró hacia la muralla al lado contrario de Naruto, con una expresión fría y decidida - Largo.

.-.¡.¿No.. no estás feliz de verme?.! - le gritó el rubio con impotencia -.¿Ni si quiera me dirás "hola usuratonkachi"?

.-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir... - prosiguió el Uchiha, sin mirarlo aun y con la voz más dura que lograba sacar - Solo eres un estorbo.

Naruto le tomó la cara con las manos, girándole el rostro hacia el, obligándolo a mirarle a la cara; Sasuke lucía inexpresivo, ambos se miraban a los ojos, entonces el vengador manteniendo su rostro inmutable, pronunció con voz sentencial: "Fuera de aquí... Deja de entrometerte en _mí_ vida". Naruto apretó los ojos, se sentía ofendido y dolido, no pudo aguantarse a soltarle dos golpes en la cara, los cuales pasaron desapercibidos entre las tantas marcas y heridas del cuerpo del pelinegro. Luego de eso, el kitsune se marchó sin decir nada. Sasuke se puso de pie, aun desnudo y herido, mientras la multitud lo miraba, algunos con molestia por como había tratado a su koi, otros con lástima y preocupación por su estado deplorable mientras caminaba con dificultad y cerraba la puerta en sus rostros, haciendo de cuenta que no estaban ahí.

Los dos jóvenes no se habían visto desde ese día, pero ahora debían reencontrarse por asuntos de entrenamiento. Naruto se alegró de que Sasuke ya parecía estar bien físicamente, se le veía normal. No intercambiaron gran palabra en el entrenamiento, y cuando este terminó Sasuke se dispuso a marcharse, sin despedirse del portador del Kyuubi, pero este no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras su amor se marchaba como si nada; lo debuto del brazo haciéndolo girarse a el y le robó un beso rápido en los labios.

.-.¿Aun me amas, Sasuke?

.-... Que pregunta... - el pelinegro iba a darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero una vez más el rubio lo detuvo -.¿Ahora qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer Naruto...

.-Te extraño. - por primera vez Sasuke se asombró de ver que Naruto no hablaba ni actuava como el niño inmaduro y reclamador, a demás no había ni un rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, ni un temblor en la voz... Más bien se veía molesto, decidido - No se tu Sasuke, pero yo no voy a dejarte ir así como así, menos sin una explicación justa...

.-Usuratonkachi. - esas palabras y el abrazo que Sasuke le soltó a Naruto hicieron que este sonriera feliz, su vengandor estaba de vuelta - Lo siento... Pero temo por ti, es solo eso... No hay nada más baka, te sigo amando cada vez más, y es justamente por eso que temo por ti... Eres tan torpe que podría pasarte cualquier cosa.

.-Jajajaja, créeme que lo peor que me podría pasar ahora es estar sin ti.

Naruto volvía a visitar a Sasuke, pero solo después de las doce de la noche cada día, ya que por alguna razón el Uchiha le había prohibido ir antes. Y así, cada noche Naruto se quedaba a dormir con el, de vez en cuando hacían el amor y a la mañana el rubio se iba temprano y feliz. Pero hubo una noche en especial, en la cual Sasuke despertó alarmado, había tenido un sueño horrible, había soñado con su infancia al lado de Itachi, en el sueño era su niisan quien lo obligaba a trabajar en el prostíbulo y se reía mientras cuatro hombres a la vez lo sometían. Naruto despertó al sentir como Sasuke se movía para todos lados en la cama.

.-.¿Que pasa baka? - preguntó el rubio con sueño y fastidiado -

.-Nada... Un mal sueño, vuelve a dormir.

.-Mmmmmmmm... - Naruto se estiró perezosamente - Cuéntame, después de todos ya me despertaste y pronto será la mañana.

.-Que solo fue un mal sueño... No le des más vueltas. - Sasuke le dio la espalda tratando de conciliar el sueño una vez más -

.-Quiero saber que cosas sueñas, cuéntame, me gusta saber todo de ti. - Naruto comenzó a darle empujoncitos fastidiándolo y logrando sacar un gruñido de sus labios -

.-Está bien, pero deja de molestar... Soñé con Itachi, era el quien me obligaba a trabajar aquí... Un sueño incoherente, nada especial.

.-.¿Tanto te afecto cierto? - preguntó Naruto con una voz bacía -

.-.¿Qué?

.-Itachi... Tanto te afectó. ¿Fue muy terrible?

.-No preguntes estupideces... - Sasuke cerró los ojos con el rostro girado hacia la ventana, no le agradaba hablar del tema... lo peor que le había pasado en su vida había ocurrido en las calles de Konoha, luego de implorar por su vida había caído inconciente en el suelo por mucha presión emocional, pero despertó al sentir un dolor espantoso, se encontró con la cara de su hermano, sumida en placer y deleite, estaba aplastándolo y haciéndole daño de una forma que no entendía, un niño no podía comprender por qué su hermano le introducía algo por el trasero, hiriéndolo - Son cosas que ya pasaron... no tiene... sentido hablar de ello.

Naruto había sido conciente de que la voz de su koibito se había quebrado en las últimas palabras... Que tonto había sido, no debía haberle preguntado eso. Lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello despacio, logrando tranquilizarlo. Algún día Naruto sabría como habían sido las cosas con Itachi, pero ahora no... Su intriga era enorme, pero no preguntaría nada más, no quería perturbar la mente de Sasuke con malos recuerdos. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: odiaba a muerte a Orochimaru e Itachi por haber herido a Sasuke.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo, dejando ver a una de las prostitutas tras el.

.-Sasuke-kun, tienes un cliente. Desea que vistas una túnica negra y nada más, ni maquillaje ni nada. - Sasuke asintió en silencio. Luego la prostituta se marchó -

Ambos chicos se dieron una ducha rápida y se vistieron. Tras un suave beso, Naruto se despidió. Al salir del cuarto se quedó en el pasillo, quería ver quien era el cliente de Sasuke. Pasó por su lado, no era más alto que el, era más bien bajo, de cabello negro, corto atrás y hasta el cuello por delante, de ojos verdes y piel clara (siiii XDD quise hacer a un cliente con mi descripción física XD lo que no significa que sea yo); entró al cuarto del joven Uchiha, reflejando una sonrisa lujuriosa. Naruto se quedó mirando como lo hacía muchas veces, por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta. Sasuke sonrió levemente, hasta ese día nunca había tenido un cliente que fuera más bajo que el y con apariencia de niño. Su voz le hizo pensar que quizás era un chico gay que deseaba ser sometido por el, pero no era así.

.-Desnúdate y ponte en la cama boca arriba con las piernas levantadas y lo más separadas que puedas. - dijo con total calma el cliente -

Tras un leve sonrojo, Sasuke obedeció, quedando completamente abierto de piernas debido a su gran elasticidad y elongación. Vio como su cliente le sonreía y se quitaba el abrigo lentamente, dejando ver un cuerpo femenino marcado sobre la ropa más ligera.

"Vaya... Me alegro, ya que no tenía deseos de ser uke ahora". Pensó Sasuke mientras atraía a la chica hacia el, dispuesto a dejarla bajo su cuerpo para tratarla con suavidad y dominar la situación, pero esta lo impidió.

.-No, no, no... Regresa a como te dije que estuvieras. - sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión de Sasuke y no perdió tiempo en sacar de su bolso un par de cosas - Siempre quise someter a un hombre sensual como tu. (XD vamos, quien de ustedes nunca ha deseado violar a un chico yaoi? personalmente solo estaría con un chico gay, los demás hombres x.x asco XD)

Naruto se sonrojó mientras miraba la escena. La joven había sacado un consolador y un lubricante y se disponía a "jugar" con su koi. Sasuke por su parte, se sentía un tanto avergonzado y extremadamente sometido. Trató de no gemir cuando el juguete entró en su cuerpo, pero por el gran tamaño de este le fue imposible callar y de sus labios salió un sensual gemido que deleitó tanto los oídos de la joven como los de Naruto que comenzaba a excitarse tras la puerta. A demás era un tanto impresionante ver al vengador de espaldas, gimiendo con las piernas completamente abiertas exponiendo toda su sexualidad.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó con deleite la cliente, mientras su mano movía con habilidad el juguete en el interior del Uchiha, que gemía con un dedo en la boca, completamente sonrojado sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos -

-Ahh... mm... hai... - respondió este, completamente sumiso -

Naruto tenía deseos de entrar y lanzarse contra su koibito, se veía adorable y tierno. Quería reemplazar a ese juguete y poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo que lucía tan frágil. Era la primera vez que se excitaba de ver a su Sasuke completamente dominado por otra persona. Tenía que irse de ahí o no sería capaz de medir sus actos y entraría a posesionar ese cuerpo. El pantalón le apretaba demasiado, debía desahogarse... Pero no era capaz de apartarse de ahí, quería seguir mirándo y soñando con ser el quien propinara placer. Los gemidos suaves del pelinegro iban en aumento, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sumido en éxtasis y placer. Naruto no soportó más y entró, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

-Naruto... Ahh... ¿Qué... haces aquí? - preguntó entre gemidos, Sasuke -

-Yo... - cerró los ojos con fuerza y se bajó el pantalón lo más aprisa que sus manos le permitían -

-Me preguntaba cuándo te decidirías a entrar. - dijo con una sonrisa de deleite la joven, retirando de Sasuke el juguete - Todo tuyo.

Sasuke gemía sin parar ante las veloces penetraciones del kitsune, frotaba su espalda y trasero mientras apretaba sus piernas contra su cintura morena. Les era un poco extraño hacer el amor con alguien viéndolos, pero la lujuria era tal que hasta los excitaba. Ambas manos de Naruto masturbaban el miembro erecto de Sasuke, haciéndolo llegar al clímax a los pocos minutos y dejándolo exhausto y jadeante bajo su cuerpo que aun no alcanzaba la completa satisfacción.

-Aguanta un poco más Sasuke, ya mismo acabo... - dijo casi sin aliento Naruto, para luego besar esos labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos que seguían jadeando casi sin aliento. Casi enseguida Naruto alcanzó el orgasmo, dejándose con todo su peso sobre el pelinegro - Te amo...

-Siento interrumpirlos, se ven adorables, pero aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas más con el. - dijo la cliente, a lo que Naruto se puso de pie con algo de celos y completamente avergonzado; se puso el pantalón aprisa y se marchó del lugar -

"Que vergüenza, ¿cómo pude hacer eso?". Pensaba Naruto mientras salía del prostíbulo. Hubiera deseado ver que más hacía esa mujer con su koi, pero de seguro Sasuke se molestaría si se enteraba de que no se había marchado. Lamentablemente Naruto se fue a Konoha dejando ahí al Uchiha, sin advertir de lo que pasaba... De haber permanecido en ese lugar, hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Veo que ustedes dos se aman mucho, ¿el no es celoso con esto de tu trabajo? - preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Sasuke y buscaba algo en su bolso -

-Si... a veces le dan celos. - la voz del Uchiha era muy baja, la vergüenza de lo recién ocurrido lo le permitía hablar más alto - Perdón por lo que pasó... no fue nada profesional de mi parte...

-Descuida, créeme que ver eso era uno de mis sueños jajaja. Debe ser agotador trabajar aquí... ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-... A veces no lo soporto...

La joven dejó ver una bolsa con un polvillo blanco, el cual puso en el suelo trazando dos líneas largas con el, luego sacó un tubito delgado.

-Esto te permitirá continuar... - la joven tapó una de sus fosas nasales con un dedo mientras aspiraba con el tubo la cocaína que estaba en el suelo - Prueba...

Sasuke dudó un momento. Había oído muchas historias malas sobre la droga... Pero... ¿acaso había algo peor que su forma de vida? Si ese polvillo blanco lo haría sentirse mejor... entonces no tenía nada que perder... Imitando lo que la chica hizo, Sasuke inhaló la droga por la nariz. Al comienzó no sintió nada... pero poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sentía su cuerpo duro, como apretado, y sin duda mucha más energía que la debería tener.

-Te dejaré esta bolsa... No abuses de ella. Y de vez en cuando vendré aquí y te brindaré más como parte de pago, ¿te parece? -Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, se sentía extraño - Ah, y dentro de la bolsa hay también unas pastillas, esas también te agradarán mucho.

Los tres siguientes clientes que Sasuke atendió se fueron completamente satisfechos por todo el aguante que el chico tenía, nunca antes habían visto a Sasuke con tanta resistencia sexual.

Lógicamente, Naruto ignoraba todo aquello, y Sasuke no pensaba drogarse cuando lo iba a ver... así que estaba todo bien... O al menos eso creía. Pero a raíz de que sus clientes quedaban tan satisfechos, poco a poco comenzó a atender a más y más gente, sin descanso, por lo cual no tenía deseos de complacer sexualmente a Naruto, su agotamiento era extremo... Así que finalmente tomó la dedición. Eran las doce de la noche, había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke comenzaba a drogarse, Naruto lo esperaba en la cama del prostíbulo mientras el estaba en el baño, poniendo sobre el lavamanos dos corridas de cocaína. Las aspiró con un tubito, se limpió la nariz de los rastros de polvillo blanco, y fue hacia Naruto, sintiendo su boca dura al igual que el resto de su cara; en todo el día había inhalado un total de diez líneas de cocaína, se sentía duro.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor, Naruto? - le peguntó con un tono insinuante -

-Je, claro que si... Ven aquí.

Naruto lo estaba desvistiendo, cuando comenzó a sentirse molesto sin saber por qué, ya no le apetecía hacer el amor. A demás le costaba mucho responder los besos que el Uzumaki le daba, su boca con suerte lograba articular palabras de lo rígido que tenía el cuerpo. Estaba por darle un empujón, cuando vio que Naruto le miraba la nariz.

-Dame un pañuelo o algo, estás sangrando. - dijo Naruto mientras miraba la fosa nasal derecha de Sasuke. Este se alarmó y partió al baño, dejando a Naruto algo desconcertado - Te espero...

Ya en el baño se limpió, alarmándose un poco. Tenía ganas de que Naruto se fuera, que lo dejara en paz, quería estar solo. Aun así regresó a su lado y se acostó dándole la espalda. Naruto lo abrazó rozando con su erección su trasero.

-Mejor mañana... - dijo Sasuke, tratando de no ser demasiado cortante con el rubio, pero este solo soltó una risita travieza y empujó un poco más su miembro hacia el interior de Sasuke - Hey, dije que mañana, ya no quiero.

Naruto resignado lo dejó en paz y se durmió. Los dos se daban la espalda. Al día siguiente Sasuke despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y con mucha hambre. Se sintió culpable al ver al kitsune dormir a su lado opuesto, acurrucado como un niño buscando calor en su propio cuerpo. Le recordó a cuando era niño, ese niño rubio y de mirada traviesa que reclamaba cariño en sus actos rebeldes. Lo abrazó con ternura y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Naruto se estiró sonriendo sin que Sasuke lo notara, y sintiéndose profundamente afortunado de que el corazón del Uchiha le perteneciera.

Hicieron el amor con calma, - a pesar del dolor de cabeza de Sasuke - con amor. Sasuke disfrutaba de la cálida y gran dureza que su koibito poseía, era un placer tremendo sentirlo dentro suyo, moviéndose como las olas suaves en la orilla, completamente apasionado. No hizo falta masturbación alguna a su sexo, el placer del interior de su cuerpo era suficiente para hacerlo sentir en las nubes.

En la tarde, la chica que le había entregado las drogas a Sasuke regresó, proporcionándole esta vez marihuana. Luego de enseñarle a fumar, Sasuke se sintió completamente meditativo, relajado y extrañamente más gay, parecía ser que su real persona salía al descubierto, dejando de lado a ese chico frío e insensible. Aun bajo los efectos de la marihuana, Sasuke recibió a Orochimaru, no lo había visto desde la vez en que Naruto había interferido. El Sannin del sonido percibió el olor característico de semejante planta que el Uchiha había fumado, y sonriendo con picardía se arrodilló al lado de Sasuke en su cama, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco.

-No sabía que tenías esas costumbres, Sasuke-kun. - dijo el Sannin, refiriéndose a las drogas -

-Es la única forma de soportar este ritmo de vida. - respondió Sasuke con una pequeña risa que ni el mismo supo por qué la había hecho (la risa, logico) -

Orochimaru no esperó más y arrancó con sus manos las pocas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del Uchiha, indicándole con un movimiento circular de su dedo índice que se pusiera boca abajo. Le entregó el frasco pequeño que había sacado, y le dijo con voz de serpiente "bébelo", Sasuke hizo caso, luego le regresó el frasco, dejando aun un poco del líquido en este, el cual el Sannin aplicó en la punta de su miembro y en la entrada del vengador. El efecto fue casi inmediato. Sasuke no supo que fue lo que le pasó, solo pudo distinguir ese extraño sentimiento de placer y... amor, si... amor hacia el hombre pálido que lo embestía con fuerza y dedicación, provocando solo placer en el. Era extraño, pero se sentía feliz, completamente feliz. Comenzó a gritar el nombre del Sannin con voz orgásmica, gozando al máximo. Orochimaru salió de su cuerpo y lo dejó boca arriba. Los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban una mirada perdida, en éxtasis total, casi insoportable, su boca abierta dejaba salir suspiros y jadeos, y una poderosa erección era muestra de todo el placer que sentía. Se abrazó al cuerpo del adulto, besándolo con amor y susurrándole palabras melosas al oído; el hombre sonreía complacido. En la mente del Uchiha no había espacio para Naruto en ese momento, y justamente, por azares de la vida, este se apareció en escena. Sus ojos demostraron celos, pero sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, ya que era el trabajo de su novio, pero justo cuando iba a abandonar el cuarto escuchó a Sasuke decir palabras de amor para Orochimaru, quien volvía a penetrarlo, ahora con dulzura.

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke...? - preguntó el rubio, atónito -

Pero Sasuke ni si quiera podía escucharlo, su estado parecía ser en gran parte alucinógeno, para el solo estaba Orochimaru en ese lugar, un lugar hermoso, un paraíso terrenal solo para ellos. Una prostituta sacó a Naruto de ahí, diciéndole que el joven tenía mucho trabajo últimamente, y que lo dejara desempeñar su labor sin molestias. Fue cuando el Uzumaki pensó que no era justo eso... Sasuke trabajaba demasiado para ambos. El debía ayudarle, trabajar también.

"Quizás si... quizás si yo trabajo junto a el... No tendría por qué negármelo, ya que el hace lo mismo...". Pensaba el rubio, sentado en el un sillón cerca de la entrada. Era una dedición difícil y drástica, pero le parecía justa.

Orochimaru, cuando terminó su sesión de sexo, pasó por el frente de Naruto, con una sonrisa muy marcada y triunfal. El rubio sintió su sangre hervir, corrió al cuarto y encontró a Sasuke boca arriba jadeando exhausto, pero con una expresión de satisfacción y felicidad total.

-Lo pasaste bien parece. - dijo Naruto con reproche, pero el vengador no parecía verlo - Hey baka, ya sal de tu trance orgásmico y háblame.

Fue cuando vio el frasco vacío que había usado Orochimaru. Una sensación extraña lo invadió, algo le había dado ese pedófilo a Sasuke. Corrió a avisar a la dueña del prostíbulo, y el resto del día Sasuke no trabajó, se quedó al cuidado de Naruto, en sus brazos, durmiendo en sueños un tanto agobiados al parecer, ya que sudaba y saltaba mucho, su elevada temperatura dio a entender que tenía fiebre.

El rubio suspiró con tristeza mientras le acariciaba la nuca, notó una marca de sangre en el cuello de Sasuke ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? La sangre provenía del sello maldito, algo le había hecho Orochimaru. Quería llevarlo a un medico, pero no tenía el dinero para hacerlo, y no le parecía correcto sacar del dinero de Sasuke sin su permiso. Lo meditó un momento, y tras darle un suave beso en la frente le dijo - sin que Sasuke lo pudiera escuchar - "espero que nunca te enteres de esto, lo hago por ti." Se puso de pie y se vistió con un kimono celeste de Sasuke, puso brillo en sus labios y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, luego fue a hablar con la dueña del lugar, quedaron en un acuerdo de que Naruto atendería a un cliente de Sasuke, sin que nadie se enterara.

Y ahí estaba el, temblando de miedo en un cuarto con poca luz mientras un hombre alto y con expresión de maniático se acercaba a el, relamiéndose los labios mientras se sacaba la ropa. Naruto sintió una arcada de asco al ver su sexualidad erguida, le pareció horrible. El hombre le arrebató el kimono con destreza característica del típico hombre que pasa la mayor parte de su vida desvistiendo personas las cuales después serán víctimas de su abuso. Lo empujó contra la pared. Naruto sintió una presión entre sus nalgas y luego el pene duro del cliente se adentró en su cuerpo que se movía por el ritmo del acto sexual y los sollozos de un joven entregando su dignidad por proteger a su novio.

"Sasuke... De haber sabido que pasas por esto todos los días... no volvería a darte problemas nunca más. Desde ahora seré bueno contigo, haré todo lo que quieras...". Tenía los ojos apretados, no quería que en su memoria quedara grabada ni una imagen de ese horrible momento, lástima que si podía oír los gemidos constantes del hombre repulsivo que lo estaba tomando.

Fue un alivio cuando todo acabó. Volvió al cuarto de Sasuke, que continuaba dormido, se dio una ducha larga, tratando de quitarse todo rastro impuro que hubiera dejado ese hombre en el, y regresó con Sasuke. Pronto llegó un doctor que lo examinó. No pudo dar una cura exacta para el Uchiha, pero puso unos ungüentos en la herida del cuello luego de diagnosticarlo drogado. Naruto le pagó, quedándose con la simple idea de que la droga se la había dado Orochimaru, y que fuera de eso no había nada más.

Sasuke despertó en la madrugada ya sintiéndose bien. Vio a Naruto a su lado y lo besó suavemente para no despertarlo. Después fue al baño y se tragó una pastilla de color azul, al regresar al lado de su novio ya podía percibir colores y sensaciones hermosas, abrazando a ese cuerpo moreno se sentía el rey del mundo, nada le faltaba. Era feliz. No podía recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido con Orochimaru, pero no le importó, pensó que el efecto de las drogas le había hecho olvidar... Ahora solo quería disfrutar de ese momento de paz artificial. Pasó el resto de la madrugada dando carisias a ese cuerpecito tan suave y que se veía extrañamente frágil...

En la mañana Naruto despertó cuando Sasuke ya estaba listo para atender a sus clientes. Se despidieron de un beso suave y no muy prolongado por falta de tiempo, luego Naruto se fue. En la salida la dueña del local le hizo una seña, el se acercó.

-El cliente quedó muy complacido contigo, dijo que eras parecías casi virgen. - Naruto bajó la cabeza sin decir nada, un _gracias_ le hubiera parecido hipócrita - Descuida, Sasuke-kun no se enterará de nada en absoluto... Pero ¿no te agradaría trabajar aquí más a menudo?

-No... No quiero pasar por eso nunca más. - dijo Naruto con tristeza en su voz -

-Ya veo, es una lástima. Verás... Sasuke trabaja muy afanosamente aquí... ¿Sabías que el tiene que pagar las horas que tu pasas en este lugar con el? - Naruto la miró con asombro - A si es jovencito, el joven Uchiha paga con su sueldo tu estadía aquí, es una pérdida de dinero que el podría aprovechar con sus clientes.

Naruto se despidió de ella con una reverencia, sin decir nada más. Se sentía mal por hacer perder dinero a Sasuke, debía recompensarlo.

En la tarde Sasuke se presentó al entrenamiento. No parecía estar mal del cuello ni tener fiebre, pero cojeaba penosamente. Tanto así que se detuvo en mitad del entrenamiento, disimulando un calambre ante la mirada expectante de Kakashi. Naruto se le acercó corriendo, preocupado.

-¿Qué paso? - le preguntó mirándole las piernas -

Sasuke se quedó callado. Esa mañana había recibido a un cliente muy desquiciado. El hombre no lo había penetrado con su cuerpo, era un fetiche de juguetes caseros, entre ellos una escoba. De solo recordar el horrible dolor que ese mango de madera, duro y completamente seco le había hecho sentir, podría haberse echado a gritar. No había importado cuanto gritó, ni cuanta sangre le hizo derramar esa escoba sin lubricación, nadie lo ayudó. Levantó la cabeza hacia Naruto, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No pasa nada, solo tengo un poco entumidas las piernas, muchas posiciones extrañas hoy.

Ya era de noche en el prostíbulo, Sasuke aun seguía vestido con un kimono rojo oscuro con flores amarillo pálido cuando escuchó los pasos de un último cliente del local, quizás lo elejía a el, así que puso su mejor pose: cara de niño bueno pero a la vez ardiente, las piernas separadas y el escote del kimono muy abierto. Pero quedó helado al reconocer la espalda de Azuma, como siempre, fumando. En seguida le dio la espalda y escuchó con terror su voz.

-¿Y esa niña? - dijo Azuma señalando a Sasuke por la espalda. Lentamente el Uchiha miró muy levemente por su hombro derecho, viendo que Azuma había vuelto a girarse hacia la prostituta que lo acompañaba por el pasillo. Le hizo una señal con el dedo, negando que el no podía atender a ese cliente -

-No, es un chico... Se llama... Em... Yashiro. - mintió la mujer -

-Oh... Ya veo. Yo solo me intereso por mujeres. Vaya, parece que ese peinado está de moda entre los niños amanerados, ¿me creería usted que en Konoha hay un alumno que tiene ese mismo corte? Jajaja, y el chico ese tiene a todas las jovencitas tras el, pero es gay a matar, no le hace caso a ninguna. - mientras Azuma se alejaba, Sasuke lo maldecía en voz baja, no tenía idea de que Azuma pensaba que el era gay -

Sintiéndose alarmado de que ya todos lo fueran a reconocer, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se encerró ahí hasta que llegó Naruto. Esa noche hicieron el amor con cuidado, dado que Sasuke aun sentía dolor, pero no insistió en ser el seme esa vez, ya que Naruto no podía disimular sus ganas de poseerlo sexualmente. Mientras la erección del moreno entraba cuidadosamente en el cuerpo del chico de piel blanca, este sintió un extraño ardor en su cuello, era leve, así que no le dio mayor importancia. Le gustaba mucho sentir como Naruto acariciaba su interior tan apasionadamente, sin duda, de entre todos sus clientes, quien más lo hacía gozar era Naruto, no por experto, sino por el amor que su pene ocasionaba cada vez que entraba y salía de su cavidad que lamentablemente no reservaba solo para el. Naruto terminó antes que Sasuke, pero en recompensa comenzó a lamer sus muslos, hasta llegar a su miembro, lo tomó con delicadeza en sus labios y comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza, apretando un poco los labios para darle más placer y dejándo entrar hasta el fondo esa excitada erección, para que la punta chocara contra su paladar y se frotara placenteramente en este. Recibió con una sonrisa el semen de su koibito, sin tragarlo todo para darle de probar un poco a el por medio de un beso apasionado. Y al fin, victimas del cansancio, cayeron exhaustos en la cama, dormidos.

En la mañana Naruto recordó lo que le había dicho la dueña del prostíbulo, y antes de que Sasuke despertara le dejó al lado de la cama un montón de billetes. Luego se marchó sin despertarlo, sintiéndose mejor por al menos haberle pagado. No se imaginó que cuando Sasuke despertó y no vio a Naruto a su lado, en cambio encontró los billetes, pensó con rabia y amargura:

"Así que eres como los demás... Una noche de placer y me pagas... ¿Solo eso soy para ti, Naruto?" Tomó los billetes y los arrojo con fuerza, viéndolos volar por el cuarto en todas direcciones. "No quiero tu dinero... Creí que para ti era algo más que un simple puto". Se puso de pie, aspiró un par de líneas de cocaína y se duchó muy molesto.

Mientras tanto, Orochimaru estaba sentado en sus dominios en la Villa del Sonido, sonriendo complacido. Había atado a Sasuke a el por la fuerza... Si el joven y apetitoso Uchiha no se iba con el por las buenas, ser iría por las malas, ya que poco a poco su cuerpo se iría rindiendo a la enfermedad aumentada en su sello maldito.

Sasuke salió de la ducha tosiendo sangre sin saber por qué. Estaba drogado, de mal humor y tosiendo sangre... Nada podía ser peor.

**Continua.**

Uf, al fin... Mis perdones de retrazo se que no tienen justificación XDDD Es que ando metida en el rol, por eso me tardo tanto... Y, para variar, no me agradó mucho este cap. Se podría decir que es un cap. que traerá consecuencias a futuro, así que los siguientes caps. serán cada vez más crudos. Solo les puedo prometer felicidad para la pareja.

Rewis:

R. Kirika: Bueno, ahora sabes quien llegó ahí XD fue Orochimaru. Jajaja, no se, a mi Itachi no me puede dar miedo, es muy genial XD. De seguro tenemos una conección telepática O.oU XD aunque si era de esperar eso de que terminaría poniendo a SasUKE como prosti. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuidate, gracias por el reviw, adiós.

Miaru : Yeah, estarán juntos, es lo único que puedo asegurar en este crudo fic. XD Ya hasta drogas le metí, ¿Me habré exedido? es que creo que la mayoría de los(las) prostis se drogan porque su vida puede ser muy cabrona... Bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por el reviw.

arashi akai: Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, muchas gracias. Y pues si, no eres la única a la que la da pena como trato a Sasuke XDDD supongo que pocos entienden que mi cariño hacia los personajes lo demuestro con torturas.Y gomen por tardar tanto en subir el cap. siempre me demoro, pero esque mis caps. son medio largos XD.

kennich: Jeje, gracias por los halagos. Ajá, ahora Naruto comprendió un poco el peso que Sasuke carga con su trabajo. Las cosas se pondrán más complicadas cada vez llegando a puntos de locura :b Gracias por el reviw.

Darknikaru73: Gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este cap. porque lo que es a mi no me agradó mucho jajaja. XDDD Morí con eso del fanclub ajajaja, como crees, no meresco eso, soy solo una escritora medio psicópata que aun no se atreve a publicar sus historias originales :s pero bueno XD. Gracias por el reviw.

Saskechan: Jejeje, tengo tendencia a dejar los caps. en las peores partes jajajaja, como en las telenovelas XDU. Gracias, pero no meresco tus halagos XDD Aun así muchisimas gracias por el reviw, espero seguir complaciéndote.

maca-chan15: (cara de msn) Leyendo tu reviw caché que me había demorado N en actualizar XDDDD. Gracias maca! tu sigue escribiendooo, que tienes más tiraos tus fics. XD Bueno, hablamos po... ojala lo estés pasando bakan que Arica.

Ally-Tsukasa: XDD Yeah, Sasuke prosti la lleva (osea, que es genial) XDDD. Seh, el SasuNaru es lo mejor, aunque no se queda atrás el ItaSasu, opinión personal. Creo que tu reviw se cortó, cuando pones caritas a veces se corta XDD No importa, gracias por el reviw.

Chibi-poio: XDD No importa si no habías dejado reviw. XDD wooo muchas gracias. Seeeeh, amo maltratar a SasUKE, es mi pasatiempo favorito XDDDDD. Muchas gracias por el reviw, espero seguir complaciendote.

narutoUchiha: Amooor, mi niña bakaaaaaa, se te cortó el review XDDDDDD y no es mi culpa que no hayas sido la primera XD bueno eso no importa amor. Trata de que el prox. reviw. no se te corte XDDD adios mi vida, te amo.

Kurika-Uchiha: Siii, lo de Itachi es genial, cualquier cosa de el es genial en realidad XD (haciendo publicidad al asesino Uchiha). Sorry haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero asi soy yo, soy media Shikamaru pa mis cosas jajajaja. Gracias por el reviw.

Mina Harker: Waaaa, Minaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD, yeah Itachi volverá! Saldrá mucho despues, ya verás. Hey, milagro eso de que me dejes reviw, muchas gracias. Yep, ya verás que lo de ItaSasu tendrá ahí su toque sentimental y romantico... levemente romantico, porque la cursilería sucks. Gracias por el reviw.

aino: XDU Ya continué al fin... gomen XD. Gracias, bueno, espero que sigas leyendo, XD prometo hacer mejores caps., que con este quedé con gusto a poco... Bueno, gracias por tu reviw.

Kakashi no kanojo: XDDD Supongo que todos detestan a Oro, yo antes también lo detestaba, pero ahora me cae bien y hasta me resulta asquerosamente sexy XD. Bue... Sasuke si sufrirá mucho más por culpa de Orochimaru XD lo siento, pero así soe sho XD. Gracias por tus halagos y por el reviw.


	4. Aviso

Hola, antes que nada pido disculpas por no haber terminado este fic. Pero sinceramente… esta pareja como que me…erhm… agotó, está demasiado "usada" XD no se, a demás me aburrí un poco de la serie, sus rellenos dejan mucho que desear.

Pero bueno, como tampoco quiero dejar el fic así tan denigrante, me gustaría saber si a alguien le interesa continuarlo, o sea, escribirlo y terminarlo, eso si, según lo que yo tenía planeado (les contaría una especie de resumen, para que capten qué hacer, los detalles obviamente son a su gusto y si quieren cambiar algo que no altere drásticamente la historia... también lo pueden hacer)..

Y eso. Si alguien se interesa mándeme un mail a (ni idea de si salgan los guiones y todo eso, así que lo escribiré): hiei guión bajo jaganshi guión bajo kokuryuuha de Hotmail. Bueno, quien quiera lo escribe, me lo manda y lo subo obviamente haciendo seña de que no fui yo quién lo terminó. Y si por esas casualidades de la vida más de una persona quiere continuarlo… uhm, entonces veré cual me agrada más, quién tenga mejor redacción y eso, y lo subo. Bueno, cualquier cosa les aviso.

Adiós. Disculpas, una vez más.


End file.
